Exchange
by Hitome-Chan
Summary: Prince Perseus, second Prince of Atlantis, has been sent on a mission. One given to him by his father the King of All Atlantis. He travels to the far off land of Pluto where he meets the Royals of that land. But, something sinister is stirring. Something that Olympus hasn't seen in centuries. Semi-slow burn. Eventual Percy/Nico
1. World Encyclopedia

_**World Encyclopedia  
**_

_**(Note: As the story progresses more will be added to the Encyclopedia, as for now there are **_**SPOILERS**_** in this encyclopedia. This isn't necessarily relevant to the story, just something to help me keep track of everyone and everything; it's kind of a map/character log. But, I think its interesting, and if you're so inclined check here for a list of basically everything.)**_

**Lands**

**Olympia (O-Lim-Pee-Ah)**: The first nation of the world of Olympus. Olympia, and the twelve subsequent other nations, was founded by Kronos. It's home to the largest palace in all of Olympus, and is where High King Zeus and his family resides. Their main commerce is generally taking in the wealth of the other nations as Olympia is a veritable Mecca for all talents.

**Atlantis (At-Lan-Tis):** One of the earliest founded kingdoms behind Olympia, it is a sea nation. Poseidon has been ruling over Atlantis for nearly half a century. In that time he has continued his grandfather's work of changing the general populace's opinion about his nation and he has come into great respect in High King Zeus' eyes. He is also valiantly attempting to fix interpersonal relations between Atlantis and Pluto after his great ancestor tried and failed to invade and annex the entire kingdom. Their main commerce is: seafood, jewelry only found in the ocean, and horses.

**Caduecia (Ka-Do-See-Ah): **Ruled by King Hermes Caduecia is the smallest of the kingdoms though perhaps the most highly populated. It's been reported that King Hermes has over one hundred children. Its main commerce is medicine.

**Thesmos (Thes-Moe-S): **The center of produce and harvest Thesmos is ruled by Queen Demeter, who has been on the throne for two generations. Her daughter, Persephone, the rightful heir to her throne, was married to King Hades and as such she must reside in Pluto.

**Heraion (Hare-E-On): **Queen Hera once resided in this gilded kingdom, but married the High King not too shortly after she, herself, was seated on her own throne. In her stead a council of her most trusted advisors rule. Heraion has an order of priestesses known as the Cybele who are the best midwives in all of Olympus.

**Kouros (Koo-Row-Ous): **Art, music, and dance all thrive in Kouros. It is the apex of creativity and has at least one festival a week. Ruled by the youthful King Apollo, who is the son of High King Zeus, Kouros is seated just after Athens and just before Olympia. People from even the other side of the world come to see the City That Glows, because when the sun shines on Kouros it glows like a diamond in the light.

**Athens (Ah-Then-s): **Ruled by Queen Athena Athens is a hubbub of knowledge. There are more libraries and observatories than homes, but the quick-minded people of Athens are not many. It is the smallest of the kingdoms, but one of the most influential.

**Cypress (Sigh-Press):** Queen Artemis is the daughter of High King Zeus as well as the semi-identical twin of Apollo. The only real difference between them, aside from the obvious gender, is that his hair is a brilliant shade of blond and hers is black, streaked through with silver and platinum. She is not an idle ruler, she hunts with a troupe of young women that she has trained called The Huntresses, who are of renowned skill throughout all of Olympia. Cypress is known for its ability to train and strengthen any young woman who does not want to be held down by or dependent upon a man.

**Pluto (Ploo-Tow): **A literal dark kingdom Pluto is normally shrouded in storm clouds and rain or snow by the will of King Hades. Pluto is perhaps the second or third most beautiful kingdom in the entire realm, behind Olympia, and then Kouros. It is built from black diamond and obsidian and onyx. Pluto's main commerce is jewelry as well as an order of priests known as the Dis Pater who specialize in funeral rites and death magic.

**Eleutherios (E-Lou-The-Ree-Ous): **The green kingdom of Eleutherios is ruled by King Dionysus. Wine and fighting run aplenty in this land, as vineyards stretch most of this large nation. Their main export is wine, each and every bottle perfectly fermented and aged.

**Cytherea (Sigh-There-E-Ah): **The nation for lovers, the ethereal and beautiful Cytherea is ruled by the equally beautiful Queen Aphrodite. The Cythereans have been called vain, but in reality they're simply connoisseurs of splendor. They can see the potential in even the most unattractive things. Their main commerce is beauty products.

**Sparta (Spar-Ta): **King Ares is a royal by blood, but he claims that anyone who can best him in hand-to-hand combat can have his throne. Sparta is a conglomerate of military tactics and combat training. Whereas Cypress is focused on the individual Sparta seems to be focused on the group when it comes to combat.

**Lemnos (Lem-Nos): **Possibly the most important, or second most important, kingdom of Olympus is Lemnos. In their hands are the technologies that make Olympus as successful as it has become. Ruled by the genius King Hephaestus Lemnos has assured all the kingdoms will progress to great heights, with its assistance.

**Characters and Histories**

**The Ancients**

**Chaos: **Mother of Nightmares, Mistress of Blood, Demon Spawner, Chaos had many names but still the only one most accurate was the one given to her at birth. Chaos' conception is up for debate, but it is said she was born out of the most intense fires of hell, from the moment sentience and thought were conceived so too was she, in flesh and bone. Her rule over pre-Olympus was one bound in blood, intestines, and torture.

**Erebus: **Husband of Chaos, he was formed from the foul adder of sin and temptation. His and his wife's reign stretched throughout the entirety of the world. Their mere presence was said to crush lesser men to dust.

**Kronos:** Overturned and defeated Chaos and the Erebus to bring forth the Age of Light. His full name was Kronos the Terrible and he was the first ruler of the world after the Chaos War and the Dark Ages. He united all of the thirteen nations by taking a bride from each and siring children giving them each a land to rule while retaining supreme power as High King, thusly creating Olympus. After thousands and thousands of years his people began to rebuild their world. Though he was the savor of Olympus, little is known of his actual rule. Historical notes denote a semi-tyrannical, but somewhat free world under him. Only those of the purest royal blood can trace their entire heritage back to Kronos.

**Hemera: **First wife of Kronos, she was seen more as a spoil of war than anything closely resembling a woman to be loved. Regardless of her parents' evil and of her husband's boorishness she was quite intelligent and bookish, though hot-tempered. She was said to show ill-will towards Kronos' other wives, seeing them as beneath her and her progeny. It is also said that she had a slew of lovers, but only after baring her first and only son, Tartarus.

**Proteus: **One of Kronos' thirteen main children, he was the first king of Atlantis. His rule established all the major sea routes that ran the entire length of the world. He had a strong affinity with the water, which is why Kronos placed him at the seat of power in Atlantis.

**Tartarus: **One of Kronos'thirteen main children, he was the first king of Pluto. His mother was Hemera, the daughter of Erebus, and so he has roots with both his father, savor of the realm, and his grandfather, who was seen as a far eviler tyrant. He was given Pluto for his strong affinity with earth and his keen mind for riches.

**Aether: **The first of Kronos' main thirteen children…

**Pontus: **Son of Proteus, and the second official king of Atlantis. After his father's death many on the royal council thought to claim the throne, but true to his heritage Pontus rose and cut down any enemy claiming royalty and proved that Atlantis was his birthright, and his alone. Regardless of this fact he was a clumsy ruler, who was seen as overly ambitious and greedy. He is the least renowned, and more notorious, of Atlantean monarchs.

**Nyx: **Daughter of Tartarus, first Queen of Pluto…

**Ouranos: **Son of Aether, the second High King of Olympus and second King of Olympia.

**Gaia: **Mother of Rhea, fifth monarch of Pluto

**The Thousand Years War: **A clan of giants waged terrible war against all of Atlantis, demanding they give back the land that Proteus stole from them. It was a bloody war that lasted for nine hundred and seventy-six years. King Poseidon was the final victor, he drew the largest garrison of giant soldiers into a narrow pass that dropped off into a ravine, and had his soldiers simply pushed them back until not a giant was standing. The other opposing giants, seeing most of their officers and ranking officials dead, dropped their swords and fled back into the mountains on the very southern most border of Atlantis, some headed west to who knows where.

**Atlantean Royals**

**Poseidon:** King of Atlantis, Percy's father. Seventh King of Atlantis, following way of his predecessors he is both strong and has a vastly superior intellect. His hubris and his lack of will led him to bed his longtime love and ex-fiancée, Salamis. His father, Oceanus the Valiant, betrothed him to the daughter of Nereus, the Duke of Anapolis, which lies to the east of Atlantis City, the capitol. His rule thus far of Atlantis has been a prosperous and peaceful one, despite the gossip his relationships create.

**Amphitrite:** Queen of Atlantis, daughter of Duke Nereus; Percy's stepmother, distrustful and vain, she hates her husband's son with a passion.

**Salamis (Sally):** Percy's mother and the King's Mage and the king's mistress. She is a powerful sorceress who is said to rival Hebe, the Mother of Magic. Sally does not view herself as terribly powerful, she is a mother first, a lover second, and woman most of all. She loves her son deeply, and while she does not think much of Amphitrite what she does think of her is not repeatable.  
**  
Perseus (Percy):** Prince of Atlantis, wielder of the legendary sword Riptide. Sixteen years of age. Percy is sort of a guileless youth, he was raised as second sons or daughters usually are, groomed for statesman life and not for the life of the crown. Percy finds himself often warring with wanting his father's approval and hating life in the palace thanks to his stepmother who goes out of her way to make his days as horrible as possible.

**Triton, Rhode, and Benthesikyme:** Percy's siblings.  
**  
Triton:** (20) seems to be a lady's man, always courting the nearest nobleman's daughter. He is handsome in every sense of the word; debonair, and cunning. His preferred weapon is the triton, partially because he is good at it and partially due to his own vanity, though his vain streak seems to stop at what he thinks of his own looks. He is the Crown Prince and Heir Apparent, as well as the oldest. He seems to bear no ill will towards Percy, and doesn't understand his mother's detestation of the boy.  
**  
Rhode:** (17) is her mother's mini-me, tall, slim, and icily beautiful she loathes not only Percy's existence but Percy's mother as well for causing her father to be unfaithful and for siring the bastard child. She doesn't speak much, but when she does it is normally in a clipped fashion, or that's all Percy's heard from her. She is an adept master of the triton, though not as proficient as her brother, and her talent lies more in trappings. She wields a curved blade and a net when not wearing the façade of a Lady of Court.  
**  
Benthesikyme, or Bennie:** is the youngest at the ripe age of ten. She, like Triton, doesn't hate Percy. She hardly sees him so she thinks very little of him, in fact. She feels that he can't be any worse than Triton, who once put green dye in her dessert's frosting, which turned her tongue a sickly shade of vermillion for a week. She thinks Percy is probably a lot better than Triton, actually.

**Leucothea:** Daughter of the nobleman Nereus and is the Lieutenant Commander of the King's Navy. She's one of the many sisters of Amphitrite, but is the polar opposite of her more royal sister. She's deadly with her hands as she is trained in several different art forms on how to kill a person, and she is vastly more robust than her tiny frame appears. She has iron gray hair.  
**  
Nerites:** Son of the nobleman Nereus and brother to the Queen, he is the only boy among a great flock of sisters. He is both beautiful and bashful. He is a Seaman Apprentice and is more than an adept sailor; he's slowly working his way through the ranks of the naval base. He has courtly ambitions, though, and though he loves the sea he will probably live as an Earl for the rest of his life after his service is through.

**Nereus: **Duke of Anapolis, Nereus is an old noble. He was given power before Oceanus' reign and has been grandfathered in as Duke of Anapolis till his dying day. Despite his great age Nereus has many young children just reaching their toddling years, he is a virile old man with not true faithfulness to any one woman or any of his many children. Nereus is not thought of highly in the court, but he is powerful. Anapolis is the second largest region of Atlantis and in order to stem a civil war King Oceanus married his son Poseidon to the Duke's daughter Persephone.

**Plutonian Royalty**

**Hades: **King of Pluto, father of Makaria, Bianca, Nico, and Hazel. Son of Rhea. Hades is as competent a ruler as he is moody a person. He's been described as "brooding" and rather "dark" by those of the court, though never to his own face. Comically, his father's family had born all sons, but Hades has produced only one male child and he isn't sure how to handle his wife and three daughters most of the time.

**Persphone: **Queen of Pluto, mother of Makaria, daughter of Queen Demeter who is Queen of all Thesmos. Persephone is not vicious in her dislike of her husband's other children like Amphitrite is of Poseidon's, but that does not mean she has to love them. She was a prize of goodwill, though it was a begrudging contract drawn up between her mother and the Queen Regent Rhea when she had been on the throne. Persephone hates this fact, but even still she's grown somewhat fond of her husband, to the point of not despising him completely, at least.

**Maria: **Originally a noblewoman from Styx, Maria is the mother of two of Hades' children, Bianca and Nico. She is kind hearted and strong headed and very motherly to all the children. She treats the two girls who aren't hers as if they were her own. She and Persephone, despite the fact that she is the woman's husband's mistress, have apparently always had a close friendship. The fact that the Queen does not seem angry at her over causing the infidelity is perhaps in part due to the fact that she bares her husband no true love, but is companionable with him. Maria, on the other hand, loves King Hades passionately.

**Marie: **The fabled Witch Queen of the South, Marie fell in love with Hades some odd fourteen years prior to the story when he was visiting nobles in Asphodel. She became pregnant and demanded Hades take the child from her as her work in magic was very time consuming and she did not want to divide her already busy schedule between her work and maintaining Hazel's health. Not a lot is known about her, only that she lives in Asphodel still and that she occasionally comes to visit her daughter, if not out of love then to perhaps sense out if the girl has acquired her gifts for the supernatural.

**Markaria: **(19)Daughter of Persephone and heir apparent to the throne. She has been described as spoiled and fitful, unfit to rule, and with another less than appropriate four letter word. She is the oldest of Hades children and the only one of them to be legitimate to his marriage, as such she sees herself in a higher station than her brothers and sisters, though she has the occasional twinges of sisterly camaraderie with them.

**Bianca: **(18) Daughter of Maria, she is Hades' second oldest. Bianca is level-headed and kind, like her mother, and like her mother see has a strong paternal instinct of her two younger siblings. She likes reading enough to normally be engrossed in a book somewhere deep in the palace library. She has also shown the strong inclinations of a leader and a warrior with the mind of a tactician, the speed of a swordsman, the cleverness of a thief, though all of these things are overshadowed by her jealousy of her older sister as she thinks she's far more fit for the throne.

**Nico: **(15) Skinny, diminutive almost, spindly of limb, and at times wholly awkward Nico is Hades' only son. He is surrounded by girls, and prefers their company. The only men he seems to really associate with are his father, Charon, and his two servants. Nico has an adept mind and though he is quiet when he speaks he has a tongue as sharp as any blade edge. He is easily flustered, though not so much as Nerities, and will (sometimes stutteringly) make a derisive comment at whomever has slighted him. He is proficient enough with the sword, showing the makings of a decent swordsman, but he excels at archery above all. He likes music and has attended every gala his father has ever thrown, despite never having danced with any of the young and eligible daughters and sons of nobility.

**Hazel: **(14) A bright and cheery girl, Hazel at first appears to be very outgoing, though in truth she is shy when it comes time to talk about herself. She has an unparalled love for her father and sibling, even despite not always getting along with the latter. She seems to be the most diplomatic of the four, picking up on social cues in situations even Bianca sometimes seems unable to notice. She is not a physical warrior, but has clearer Coherence, or the ability to see that which is not of this realm, than her siblings. She can see the ghost drivers and servants as if they were still corporeal, and has shown great magical promise.

**Queen Rhea: **Though she is no longer 'Queen' Rhea is referred to as Queen Regent, being that she is no longer a true power in the administrative nature of ruling. Rhea, in her old age, has fallen ill and is most of the time bed-ridden, though when she has the strength she can be found near her son, King Hades. She has been called any number of names, and does not seem to care about what people think of her. Her reign was a prosperous, if not dark and dreary, one.

**Non-Royal Characters**

**Boreas: **Triton's Sword Instructor who fought alongside Poseidon in the latter years of the Thousand Years War. He is a renowned weapons-master who has kept up his art and thrives on teaching the Crown Prince everything he knows. He is chivalrous and handsome, and the King fears that his son is learning worse things than sword fighting from his old comrade, i.e. the art of how to seduce women.

**Porphyrion: **Percy's Sword Instructor, and definitely a bully of a man. He's as large as a tree and as round as a boulder, an object about of about the same thickness as his head. What he lacks in intelligence, grace, and generosity he makes up for in strength and ambition. Or, at least he had before he'd taken to drinking. Now he is a shadow of his former self, though he still retains his knowledge of swordsmanship.

**Arne:** Percy's basic education instructor; a graceful and intelligent woman, she excels at academia. Her teaching style has been called "impossible" and "astronomical" but she is perhaps the finest mind in all of Atlantis. She studied as an apprentice in Athens for the first half of her life, then she studied warfare in Sparta before she returned to Atlantis.

**Nethuns:** Court Herald under Poseidon, he served the previous king, Oceanus, and has been around for a long while.

**Charon: **King Hades' advisor and assistant and Head Page, he has been with the King since they were both quite young. He is a stark man, tall and wire thin with a skeletal face. He is very brusquely mannered and seems to have a penchant for always following the rules to a T, though he does dote on the King's children.

**Thanatos: **Court Herald under Hades. He is mysteriously quiet when not announcing people's arrival in his glorious and booming voice. He has blood-red eyes and is usually found at the front entrance to any given social event.

**Sisyphus: **Plutonian palace page, brother of Salmoneous.

**Salmoneus: **Plutonian palace page, brother of Sissyphus.

**Rhadamanthus: **Knight-Marshall of Pluto, Rhadamanthus is a grizzled and largely built man. He trains all of the Plutonian soldiers as well as the King's own children in basic sword play. His preferred weapon is the broadsword.

**Ganymede: **Previous Prince Nico's manservant, now Prince's Perseus'. Ganymede is originally from Olympia, but was sold into servitude at a young age. He has been described as "beautiful" by more than a few, and it is understood that many of the other servant boys his age paw unwarrantedly at him for his affection. He is blond and has golden eyes.

**Grover: **A satyr in the service of Queen Persephone but given to her stepson, Prince Nico as a manservant after his previous one, Ganymede, was given to Prince Perseus. Grover is friendly, carefree, and loveable. He and Ganymede seem to be the only ones outside of the royal family that Nico is on semi-friendly terms with, for Grover this is due to his likeable nature. He also gets along famously with Prince Perseus.

**Fleecy: **Owner of 'Fleecy's Fleece Emporium' Fleecy is a resident and citizen of Tartarus, capitol city of Pluto. She has white hair and storm-cloud colored eyes.

**Charles (Charlie) Beckendorf: **Smithy, foreigner. He lives in Pluto but is originally a resident of Lemnos.  
**  
Gallous:** Head Court Page of Atlantis, works under Nethuns and is rumored to being groomed as a replacement for the elderly man once he passes on.  
**  
Pleione: **Fleet Admiral of the Atlantean Navy, at first glance she seems like a tough, overly critical woman with a penchant for teasing, but underneath that she's a tough, overly critical woman with a penchant for teasing and a soft spot for the men and women in her command.  
**  
Bythos: **A scarred, and rather large seaman. His left eye was lost to him in a battle against a sea monster and is covered by an eye patch. He drinks, but never seems drunk, and tells farcical stories that bewilder and amuse.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Percy really didn't expect much out of life. He was a son of the King, one who had been born outside of that King's marriage and so really there wasn't much he _could_ expect out of life. It wasn't his fault that his father had been so taken by his mother that he had, against all protocol, brought her into the palace as one of his personal retinue. It also wasn't his fault that almost exactly nine months after that that he had been born the unmistakable get of his sire.

Percy's mother was a powerful woman, a sea witch. She was also hauntingly beautiful. It was that mix of beauty and power had drawn the King in. She was now a Lady of the court as well as the King's Mage, and though Percy was not heir to the crown his birth still made him a prince and a young Lord as well.

Queen Amphitrite, the King's wife, was furious with this development but there was nothing she could do. Percy's father was King of all of Atlantis, the surrounding islands laid, and all of the seas.

His word and rule were absolute.

In truth, Percy could understand why the Queen was so upset but he had always held his tongue on the matter. It wasn't like Amphitrite had any love for him, and being that he had lived in the palace since he had been born she took great pains to treat him with all the malice she had wished to direct towards her husband.

Being a prince, but not heir to the throne, meant that when Percy came of age he would probably be sent to some remote part of Atlantis to rule in his father's stead, reporting back to the King whenever called. He would be expected to do this task until the end of his days—which would be centuries on given the longevity and tenacity of his people.

As it happens, Atlantis was one of the thirteen Kingdoms of Olympus. Atlantis was the second oldest of the kingdoms, and as such Percy's father was the second most powerful sovereign in the land, behind his brother-in-royalty and very, very, very distant cousin the High King Zeus who had the final vote when it came to the politics of the land.

And being that Percy was also of royalty he would, from time to time, have to attend certain meetings, hearings, and councils much to his own and the chagrin of his father's wife.

Which is how he found himself in his father's court, watching the proceedings of the day.

Percy looked at the Queen, she was almost the exact opposite of his mother. Queen Amphitrite had blond hair that was pulled away from an almost pinched face. She wasn't unattractive, quite the opposite with her peach skin and her rosy cheeks, but she had been described as waspish by the adults around – a term Percy didn't know, but thought fitting. She was a thin woman and while her cheeks were rosy they were hollow and gaunt looking as well, her cheekbones high and regal. Her mouth was, most of the time, pursed which leant to that pinched looked, and her green eyes were always glaring daggers at Percy if he ever caught her stare.

Today, though, she looked happier than Percy had ever seen her. She was even smiling, which made his stomach uneasy.

His own mother placed a hand on his shoulder, "Be calm, dear," She said soothingly in his ear. He turned to look at her and saw that she had a small, gentle smile on her own face. Percy was glad that she was his mother when he saw the immediate difference between her and the rightful Queen.

His mother had dark hair and dark eyes, and her build was slim but not thin, giving her more of a figure. She had a kindness in her eyes and in her smile that the Queen lacked and her hand seemed to radiate serenity and peace into him. Percy luxuriated for a moment in the love and calm that he felt in her presence.

"Sorry," He apologized. He always hated being in such close proximity with his father's wife, but being in the same courtier they had to sit near the others of King Poseidon's line. That meant that there was the King and Queen, who sat on their thrones, then to the immediate right of them in a juror's box were Percy's brother and sisters Triton, Rhode, and Benthesikyme, Percy and his mother, not to mention all the court officials, and King's advisors. Noblemen as well as clergy men and even a few commoners were seated in boxes to their left, ranked on row by importance. Percy sat to the King's right with the rest of his family, but was a seat behind his brother and sisters and the King's advisors.

Sighing Percy leaned back against his chair wondering why his stepmother looked so happy but thankful that her attention was elsewhere at the moment.

She was in charge of his education, a conciliatory prize given to her as an apology for Percy's birth. She chose his tutors, and for the most part she chose the least capable of the job she could find.

It wasn't that Percy's education was lacking, because he was perhaps one of the most adept minds in the kingdom, but that most of his professors taught on a level far beyond what his sixteen years of age was able to comprehend, making him seem slow to grasp the curriculum at times. Percy was sure she did this so he would look less than competent in his father's eyes and all the while claim that she had only gotten the best for him. Meanwhile her own children were able to preen and present themselves as the most intelligent and capable young people in the entire kingdom. Percy was just a mistake that they allowed to live amongst them and the differences in their marks on things like tests said just that.

But, there was something different today.

This gathering was off, but Percy just wasn't sure how yet until he heard his full name called, "Prince Perseus, Duke of Jackson, son of King Poseidon and Lady Sally, the King's Mage." Percy blinked and looked at his mother who nodded, and then at the officiator who had called him.

"Here," He said, and though his voice sounded small in his own ears compared to the booming quality of the herald, Percy was just glad he hadn't stuttered or squeaked when he spoke and seemed semi-competent.

"You have resided at the palace for sixteen and a quarter full summers, Perseus," Called the herald, who was a graying old man named Nethuns that had been with the royal family since Percy's grandfather Oceanus. "It has been under the grace and majesty of our King that you have learned the ways of the royal court, and have been educated in all protocol and procedure, you are as much a prince as his majesty the Crown Prince and heir apparent, Triton. However, being that you are not of the ordained royal bloodline you cannot be abided to be given dukedom, earldom, or barony on anything but your own merits as these are offices and titles for those of completely noble birth," Percy looked at his mother unsure what Nethuns meant, but her face was stone and unreadable. She simply stared passed the herald and directly at the King.

Poseidon's bush-bearded face was also unreadable, though he did meet Sally's gaze once.

"In the event that you reach knighthood, and thusly afterward any noble office, you will immediately be given your birthright," Nethuns deep and grave voice commanded Percy's attention again and he stared at the old herald. "Until such time that you can achieve knighthood you will be given over to our great brother-in-royalty his majesty King Hades of the land of Pluto, where you will become a royal ambassador and student. This is a missive of peace and you are to conduct yourself as a representative of Atlantis by order of his Imperial Highness King Poseidon—"

"You can't be serious." Sally stood as a coldness seemed to wash over her son. Nethuns' words were sinking in and he realized he had a knuckle-white grip on juror's railing. The wood seemed to dent under his fingers, another truth of his royal heritage was his great strength passed down from his father who was fabled to be as mighty as Kronos the Terrible. But this didn't come to mind as Percy felt himself swooning, only that they were casting him aside yet again, this time to a place as dark and desolate as Pluto, where it was rumored no sunlight could breech and no happiness could reside.

"My Lady, this court is still in session. The King's Retinue have not been given voice yet, please—"

"Please as much as you like and see how good it does you," Sally was standing now, gathering her skirts in her hand she moved passed her son and down the stairs leading up to the jury box. She breezed by Nethuns unperturbed by the acidic look on his elderly face and stared up at Poseidon, who regarded her with a cool, navy blue gaze. "You would send your son to rot in Hades' world? A man with whom you have not spoken in years? With whom you have tentative peace with? You would do this to me?" Poseidon looked away from her, "To _him_ then!" She pointed at Percy now whose head was reeling, but at his mother's franticness he glanced up and no one could argue his heritage as he looked more like his father than even the King's first born.

Amphitrite made an amused noise before covering it with a cough, "Dear Lady Mage, you are speaking out of turn and all the while making a fool of yourself before our Sovereign Lord, do sit down before you embarrass yourself further."

Sally paid her no mind, "My love, quiet that dog of yours before I turn it into something more appealing. Perhaps a slug? At least then she would be useful in the garden."

"You insolent—!" Blue flames jumped across Sally's fingers as she cut her eyes at Amphitrite. The Queen jumped back, her mouth hanging open until she closed it and swallowed visibly. "Husband," With a wary eye she turned to Poseidon, "send this witch back to her chambers, she has made a mockery of this court and forgets that your word is final."

"His word?" Sally's chestnut hair seemed to stand on end and her dark eyes seemed to darken more as her voice filled with power and echoed around the room ominously, "I have little doubt that _your _word is more at work here than your Sovereign Husband's, you impudent wraith of a woman!" Her hand was raised, thrumming with visible magic and aimed at Amphitrite who was cowering in her chair. Whispers broke through the air around them from nobles and commonfolk alike; gossip spread like a wildfire setting the courtroom ablaze with all manner of voices.

After more than a few moments of enduring Poseidon stood from his throne, "Enough!" He shouted, his voice booming as loud as Sally's had only a few minutes earlier, Nethuns banged a gavel though it was unnecessary as the King's voice had caused an instant hush to fall over the entire court. "Perseus, my son, step forward." The boy had only been so addressed by his father once before. That had been a long time ago when he had finally been claimed as a legitimate child of the King. Since then the Sovereign of the land had only observed him, never speaking to him, never spending time with him. "Percy," Poseidon said when his youngest son was standing before him, "you are my child, this is a fact that everyone in existence can see if they were but to glance upon you." He looked at Sally and she relaxed by a margin, but still she glared. "It is by my decree that you are to be sent to be an ambassador. I do not do this out of malice, or lack of love for you, but because I realize that there are so few opportunities for one with such a birth as yours. I send you away so that you may learn and grow rich in culture, boy. Your brother lived in Athens for two years as Queen Athena's personal attendant,"

"Athens is a far step above Pluto and you know it," Sally said, standing behind Percy.

The King closed his eyes and sighed, "Go from this court, Mage, your services are not in need today." Percy could feel his mother behind him, her body radiating anger and force of will. But he did not dare to turn and look at her, not when his father stared him directly in the eyes.

"By your leave, _Your Highness_," Her voice was strangled, choked into a politeness that did not exist. There was a vibration of air and then a _whoosh! _and with that Percy knew Sally was gone.

As she departed Percy caught the Queen's eye, the moment the King's Mage was away she stopped her cowering and immediately there grew a calculating coldness in her aqua blue eyes, she smiled much like the Cheshire cat might, "Perseus," Percy looked at his father again and the man stepped down the dais to stare at his son with an unwavering gaze. Standing in front of him Percy realized immediately their size difference. The King was a towering man of great strength. Poseidon had singlehandedly defeated the rogue Hydra that had plagued Atlantis many years beforehand, had opposed Zeus' massive army when the High King sought to expand his own lands, and had won more territory for his trouble. His father was a man of great legend and Percy was but a boy standing in front of him. "Perhaps you would wish to take recess in my private chambers, son? There is something I wish to discuss with you that pertains to your upcoming and temporary change of address."

"I—" Percy had never had his father's attention so long, and there was no disappointment in his eyes. There was a silent sort of pleading there that did not register on the rest of his face. "As His Highness commands," Percy gave a courtly bow.

"Then you may retire there. Gallous, please escort my son to my hearing chamber." A young man only a few years older than Percy in the blue and silver page's livery stepped forward and nodded his head once to the young prince who nodded back. "I shall be in attendance after the run of court."

"Your Highness," Percy said in answer, bowing again and following behind the page. Gallous was quick and though Percy knew the way to his father's private chamber he had never before been inside of them. When they came to the ornate door that led into the hearing room Gallous turned and gave Percy a curt bow.

"Majesty," He said and was quickly off again before awaiting the youngest prince's response. Percy sighed, turning to the door and opening it he entered. The chamber was plush, the walls were lined with bookshelves on three sides and a crest of arms on the fourth just behind a large desk that could only fit his father. The crest held dual tritons on a fishing-net background, the sigil of the Royal Atlantean family. Percy also noted the carpet of the room was very soft underfoot, blue as the ocean and springy. There were two chairs placed in front of the desk, both over stuffed and comfortable looking and Percy sat in the one that he was closest to. There was nothing to do but await his father.

Really his day had started like any other, he awoke for his morning lesson with Arne, who he was thankful was the most lenient and understanding of his teachers. She taught him his maths, history, composition and literature, the most core elements of his understanding. And though she was more lenient she was not a woman with whom to be trifled. She liked order and timeliness, and if Percy were ever late to her class she would make him recite the _Historia Atlantia_ till she thought he understood the gravity of his mistake. He had been pardoned other duties to attend the court, but he still had riding lessons and physical training later in the day, though he had a feeling they too would be put on halt.

The combined effects of the comfort of the chair and the cloying smell of the ocean that was thick in the air were making his mind heavy, coupled with the fact that Arne had forced him to memorize formulas and equations for the better part of an hour before releasing him to his courtly obligation it was needless to say he felt fatigue weighing down on him.

Percy thought to close his eyes for just a moment and it felt like only an instant had passed when a hand on his shoulder roused him. He looked up to see Poseidon, King of all Atlantis, smiling down at him. To his surprise his father's smile was both warm and infectious and it lit his face in a handsome light that Percy secretly hoped his would echo one day. "I'm sorry, court ran longer than I thought it would," Percy looked to the window to find that half of the day was gone, the horizon now painted a light golden-red from the light cast by the second sun descending indicating on the oncoming evening.

Percy was unsure how to respond so he said, "I didn't mind waiting, Your Highness."

Poseidon chuckled, "Percy, please, just call me Father." He moved past his son to sit at the great desk before him. Trinkets and bobbles covered it, along with paperwork and parchments. There was an inkwell and a white plumed quill just above all the papers and Percy could make out his father's quick hand from where he sat, the documents staring up that them. "Truthfully court is my least favorite duty that I must undertake as ruler." His father continued, "I miss the days when your grandfather Oceanus was King and your grandmother Tethys Queen and I was but a young man with no such responsibility. I would stay in the sea for hours at a time, swimming and communing with the wildlife, fishing, waging war, chasing women." Here he laughed as memories seemed to dance in his eyes. "But that was a long time ago, my boy." His thoughts seemed to return to the present as he looked at Percy, and under his gaze Percy knew then why his father was known as Lord of all Oceans, he was titanic. He exuded power; not the same magic as Percy's mother, but something wholly different. His power was not only physical, but immaterial as well, as if there were some ability he had that one could sense but never truly know.

"You see," His father continued, "there are other things about my office that I do not enjoy. Keeping you and your mother at a distance is one of many." Poseidon was quiet for a moment, looking introspective before he went on, "I love your mother, Percy. Were I able I would have married her and not my betrothed, but you must realize now that we of the royal blood do things we do not wish to do, for the good of our people. Amphitrite's homeland is a rather large providence of Atlantis, her father is Duke Nereus, a powerful lord who quite content with the idea of rallying a few other providences and causing a civil war. Instead your grandmother sought peace by marrying the Lord's daughter to the heir to the throne. I was, at the time, enamored with your mother and the news of this broke my heart, but I persevered. I married, and after a fashion fell in love with Amphitrite. She has been good to me, as she too had no love for me but we understood that it was for the goodness of our entire nation.

"Being King, though, I am allowed certain privileges. Barbaric as it may seem I never lost that love for your mother, but until I rose to the throne I could do nothing about it. Eventually, my father passed from this land to the land of our forbearers and I rose to power. I fathered an heir with Amphitrite to concrete my throne, and two daughters because as I said I do love her in my own way and over these years she has grown dear to me, but I could not put away that love I bore your mother. After my marriage your mother threw herself into her arts, attaining an awesome and awe-striking power. She is truly a force to be feared by all, and yet she is so kind and gentle and every bit the woman with whom I first fell in love." Poseidon sat back in his chair. "You were born out of wedlock to a woman that was not my wife on paper or in the eyes of our forefathers. I did what I did because I am greedy, son. I will not give up one love or the other, and at times it is maddening. You see how they argue and fight, not knowing which is the other woman, and truth to tell I don't know either. Neither or both, depending on how one looks at the situation."

Percy listened intently as his father spoke, this was a story he had never heard and his mother refused to speak on how she and his father met or why she stayed with him after causing her such embarrassment.

"I'm telling you this, son, because I want you to understand that when I say we don't always have a choice I truly mean it. I can never fully be with my wife or your mother. Half my heart belongs to both, but I am given fully to Amphitrite through the law. This hurts not only I but Sally as well, you see? All actions have consequences, and mine are a daily and painful reminder to your mother that I chose duty over our love, while at the same time Amphitrite sees you as a malignancy on our marriage." He leaned forward over the desk, "I also tell you this in hopes that you understand why I have been so terse and distant with you. I do not ask for your forgiveness, for that is a boon which I could never ask, sixteen years I have watched you grow into a fine young man, but honor has bound me from you. You are the child I truly desired, Perseus. Were it only you who were heir to the throne and not your brother, whose mind is more on that of the ladies of court than his courtly duty, so much so that sometimes I fear for the future of our lands once I finally pass on." He sighed, "I know of Amphitrite's evilness to you, how she treats you and handles your schooling, but you have excelled far beyond anything I ever hoped. Your scores reflect an intelligent and cunning mind, I watch you when you practice with the sword and you are formidable but your opponents, be they armed with pen or sword, have all been selected to be impossible for you to defeat. Yet still you rise, and I am sorely proud of you, Percy."

There was a wetness that touched Percy's eyes as his father spoke. He reached up and rubbed at them furiously and the man across from him smiled almost serenely before it fell from his face completely, "Now," He continued, "On to the business at hand, vis-à-vis your transfer to Hades' realm. I suspect ultimately that you do not wish to go?"

"If his Highness commands me—" Percy began but his father held up a hand.

"Please, my son, speak freely. We haven't the luxury of time or title and rank and I have so wanted to talk to you for as long as I can remember." That incited another burst of emotion that Percy would have to deal with later.

He was quiet for a moment, staring at the intricate woodwork of the desk his father was seated at. The ebony desk was a work of art worthy of museums and it served as a good distraction from his father's gaze, "I wish that I would have known you," He said after another moment. "I wish that I _could _have known you, father. For a long while I have dreamt of a time when you would deem me worthy to speak with and now I come to find out that you were simply unable to for it would slight the honor of your wife. Still, I wish I could have known you. In truth, I don't want to go to Pluto, but what choice do I have? I have never had choices in this life, I am a bastard in the eyes of most people, and I did not even have the affection of the man I so idolized to combat those harsh words." Poseidon winced and Percy was sorry he said it, but he couldn't take it back now.

The King seemed to be thinking for a moment then asked, "Will you go?"

"I must, Your Highness, your word is law." Poseidon's brows drew together and he ran a through his curly black hair. He wasn't looking at Percy.

"I'm sorry." He finally said still not catching his youngest son's gaze. "For everything. On top of all this Hades has been making some fuss about his kingdom needing a better trade relationship with Atlantis. He has threatened on more than one occasion and Pluto is a vast kingdom. You could lay Atlantis within it twice and it would fit, just barely. I do not fear war with him, but I would rather not have to make war if it is not necessary. You are like an emissary of good faith, a key into opening our trades with Pluto, a place made rich with gold and jewelry, and second in technology only to Lemnos. I see now that this rift between us would not have been had I only not been so blinded by my concept of honor and I apologize that I must ask this of you. Rhode and Bennie are both not strong enough to make and survive the journey, so it falls upon your shoulders."

Percy said, "I was afraid I was being banished by Amphitrite, to be held prisoner in a strange land." Which had been one of the many thoughts that had run through his head when Nethuns had announced Percy was to be sent away.

"No, no. You are always welcome home, with me. But, the law is strict and you weren't born with the privilege to have hereditary knighthood. This was the only solution I could find that would make everyone happy."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "Everyone, father?"

Poseidon sighed, "Your mother is afraid because she does not know that the "desolate" landscape is anything but. Hades is a secretive man, but a friend and strong ally. That is another reason I am trusting him with your life." He took a breath, "I've done all I can for you, Percy. The ambassador's job is not a difficult one and. You will live in the royal suite amongst Hades' own family; you will have all the things a young noble such as yourself can wish and more. Your education will continue and gold is not the only riches Pluto is well stocked in. I truly believe that this journey will make you stronger."

Percy sat back in his chair, "I am strong." He said.

"There is more than just physical strength, my son. You will realize this as you grow."

Sighing Percy consented finally, "When am I to leave? Mother will want to know."

"You have a week before the next ship sails to the mainland, and from there you will take fast train to your new home for the next few years. You are, of course, welcome to visit home at anytime. This way, with you on a royal missive drawn up by myself, I will be able to see you and talk to you much more frequently."

"Will I have to continue any of my lessons for the week?" Percy wondered.

"Not if you don't wish to," Poseidon replied, fingering the ring of office on his right hand.

Percy smiled, "Well if I'm not a prisoner and I am not being banished I should like to visit you often, Father." This caused Poseidon to mirror Percy's smile, relief flooding his eyes. The King stood and Percy did as well.

"I have a gift for you," The King said and at that the door was opened and a soldier walked in carrying a sword of great design on a blue satin pillow. "This blade is made from one of the most precious metals upon the entirety of Olympus: Celestial Bronze. It will never rust, never break, and your mother has spelled it so that if it is ever ripped away from you it shall always reappear in its sheathe." Poseidon took the sword from the soldier who bowed lowly to both of them before exiting. Then the King took the sword from its glossy black scabbard and the blade sung in the open air. "She was mine during the Thousand Years War, before the giants were tamed. She has been with our family since your sextuple great grandfather Kronos the Terrible fought Erebus and won us away from the Dark Times. Her name was Riptide and she was a gift to Kronos' son, Pontus—the one given dominion over sea and all those who dwell within it. Thusly it was his gift to his son Proteus, and so on and so forth through the ages till this very moment in time. This is my legacy to you, son."

Percy took the sword as his father handed it to him, the blade was so light that it barely felt like he was wielding anything. He switched it from hand to hand, twirled it once to listen to it whistle through the air, and then looked back at Poseidon. They didn't exchange words, but a meaningful look. Then the King handed his son the sheathe as well and Percy tied it to his waist, wherein he sheathed the blade.

"It looks good on you," Poseidon said.

Percy battled the swell of emotion in his chest, "Thank you, Father." Poseidon clamped a hand on his shoulder before moving past his son to the door. He opened it.

"I am infinitely more proud of you than you could ever know, Perseus." With that the King was gone from him and Percy stood there for a moment with moisture gathered in his eyes and a new, yet somehow familiar weight on his hip.

* * *

Percy rolled his eyes, but his mother was still rifling through his closet. "Are you sure you don't want to take this? You don't know what the weather is like in Pluto's, and I've only ever seen it in passing."

"Mom, even though summertime is almost over it is still far too warm for a huge coat like that. They'll think I'm crazy for wearing it."

"You never know." Sally pressed.

"They'll provide me with a new wardrobe once I'm there, I'm sure. My Atlantean clothes would make me feel like a whitetail dove among pigeons." Sally looked over her shoulder at him and pursed her lips before she turned back to his closet.

"You'll thank me when you have a bit of home with you," She said throwing a few more things into his bag. "I've also been working on a few solutions. I know your stomach gets upset easily and I have no idea what delicacies they have over there. An all body potions to relieve ache and fatigue, a draught that will break fever, just a few handy things." She paused as if thinking, "I should send you my spare cauldron, do you remember how to contact me by cauldron—"

"Newt eye, a gryphon's feather, and a pinch of sage while invoking your name three times. Yes, mother, I know."

Sally held up a hand, "The newt's eye for?"

"Vision," Percy answered effortlessly, a hint of annoyance tinting his voice.

"The gryphon feather?"

"So that the message can take flight,"

"And the sage?"

Percy rolled his eyes again, "It acts as a powerful conduit for magical energies," He replied drolly, his mother's own lessons drilled in him along with the mandatory ones assigned him by his stepmother. "I also remember how to create magic powders, how to brew potions, and to wear clean underwear every day." He laughed and to his great amusement his mother pouted. She came over to him and he hugged her closely. "You know I was never very adept at magic, mother."

"Well, not at my magic, no." Sally said. "You inherited your father's abilities, but you got my brains so use them." She pushed away from him but held him at an arm's length. "If you can't get to a cauldron use your inherent abilities to call out to me if you need me. I will be there within a moment's notice. I don't care if it's a manticore or you've simply fallen down the stairs. I will be there." Percy smiled at her and saw her eyes getting misty. "I love you so much, Percy."

"I love you too, mother." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek and then pulled away and wiped at her eyes.

"Mercy me, you're going to miss your boat if we keep sitting around here packing things last minute." Percy just laughed and grabbed for his bags, before his mother had rushed in they weren't nearly as full and he had been as packed as he felt he needed. When he had all of his things in hand his mother opened the door for him. Almost immediately servants came and took the bags from him and he stared after them, blinking. "You'll have to get used to that, Prince Perseus." His mother said with a teasing smile.

"Forefathers above, I hope not." His mother chuckled and stepped out of the room behind the servants. Percy stood there for a moment, looking at the room that had always been his. It was relatively plain; he had a bed, a closet, and a huge window that overlooked the sea. Percy had never really needed many things to feel comfortable, and even though he wasn't the Queen's son had he so chosen he probably could have had his pick of anything he wanted in his room. But it had suited him as it was.

For a moment his eyes settled on the lapping sea that the castle faced away from but that his room had a perfect view of. This window is where he spent most of his time when he had no pressing matter to attend. The sea had always called to him and he could stare at it for long periods of time without feeling bored or tired. It invigorated him, the sea did. He studied the waves as they rose and swelled, crashed and fell into nothingness and repeated.

At times it was impossible to think that his father controlled that vastness, that his father literally _was _the ocean, and that that same blood flowed through his own veins. Percy had his own control over water, probably not nearly as powerful as his father's but he was more adept at controlling the waves than he was at sword-fighting, and he was none-too-shabby with a blade.

Unconsciously he placed a hand on Riptide, the weight of the sword felt as if it had been with him his entire life.

"Perseus," Percy looked up to find his brother Triton standing in the doorway. Triton was heir to the throne and if Percy looked like their father Triton looked exactly like his mother, though he had Poseidon's navy blue eyes with a pinch of Amphitrite's coldness in them. Truthfully Percy and his brother hardly ever spoke; Percy made a habit of avoiding most of his siblings as their mother was never far behind. But Amphitrite did not seem to be lurking around the corner so Percy felt himself smile a bit.

"Triton, hey." He greeted. His brother's eyes trailed down to the sword at Percy's hip, but he remained quiet.

"I—" Triton was handsome. His hair was curly like Poseidon's but blond, and he had a fine, square jaw. He was a bit taller than Percy, but he was four years Percy's senior so this was to be expected. He had on the fine clothing of what one might expect a sea prince to wear: a coral colored vest with belling shoulders and slim cut black leggings tucked into equally black and polished boots. "Father gave you Riptide," He observed. Triton's own weapon was his namesake, and Percy had never personally seen his brother use anything else, but again unconsciously his hand gripped the blade's hilt tighter.

"He did." Percy said, taking a small step backward. Triton's face was confused for a moment, then something seemed to become realized as a dawning expression took over his features.

"I didn't mean—" Triton began. "No, I meant that's good. Father gave you his sword, as good a parting gift as any can be." He clarified.

"Oh," Percy chuckled a bit, breathing a sigh of relief.

"I'm shit with swords, Percy, I know the basics like what we were taught, but Boreas saw immediately that it wouldn't be my weapon of choice." Triton smiled here, "I hear you're deadly with one, though." Boreas was the King's Knight Marshall and at during the Thousand Years War he had been one of Poseidon's War Tacticians. He was an aged man but still had a youthful vigor in him. At one point he had been said to hold one of the strongest arms in the kingdom and could kill a man in a single strike with a blunt sword, cleaving him in twain. Percy was not _jealous _that his brother got to study under him, but he sorely wished he would have had the opportunity. His own instructor Porphyrion was also a reputed weapons master, but along with that he was a brute, and when not teaching Percy he was a drunken mess most days. "I only stopped by to wish you 'good travels' Perseus, I know we have hardly spoken—and I find this to be a great shame as you are the only brother I have and our sisters are quite dull—I hope upon your return we can kindle a sort of brotherhood we should have always had."

Percy smiled at that, he walked forward and shook Triton's hand, "Until next we meet, maybe you can show me a few moves with the triton,"

"Only if you'll help me improve my sword arm," Triton replied, mirroring his grin. Percy felt the waves outside and as sure as the nose on his face he knew that a ship was being unanchored and making ready to sail. Triton obviously felt the shifting in the waters as well. "You'll be late for your departure."

"And I wanted to make a good impression, if I have to swim to Pluto I'm going to be pissed,"

Triton chuckled again, "Dear brother, you're the son of the King, if they leave without you they probably won't make it out of port." Percy considered that, but the ship's horn argued otherwise. "Still," Triton said a moment later, "wouldn't want to jinx it." Clapping Percy on the shoulder he said, "Farewell, and may your journey be a safe one."

"Thank you, Triton," Percy gave him a nod, then holding on to his sword hilt again he made a dash to the castle's entrance. He still had to get all the way to the port, and he had probably already missed the carriage that had taken his luggage.

"Careful, Percy," His mother called to him once he was outside, a smile spread over his face as he saw that she stood next to an all black Pegasus, Percy's riding partner that he took lessons on. "I thought you might need this," She grinned.

'_Hey, lady I've got boy parts, makes me a 'he',_' Percy heard the creature whinny and he snickered, 'and _I've got a name_,' Sally raised an eyebrow at the creature and petted its nose once.

"He's still such a character," She said handing the reins to her son. "I'm sorry Blackjack, I misspoke in my son's haste," Blackjack only neighed in response, obviously taking her words as a slight. "I'll make sure they give you extra sugar cubes in your feed once you return from delivering the Prince." She prompted.

This time the creature whinnied in a bout of happiness, '_Well c'mon, climb aboard, boss_!' Percy laughed and climbed atop Blackjack bareback. Once he was settled he took the reins in hand, though they were more superfluous than anything, there was no bridle in the horse's mouth, but really they gave the creature an indication of where the rider wanted to go. "I'll see you, Mom. Thank you," Blackjack's great wings unfurled from his back, as dark as shadows in the otherwise bright and shiny Atlantean day.

"Be safe, Percy." Sally rung the front ties of her robes in her hands as she watched them ascend.

"I will!" Percy called, and then Blackjack was zooming into the sky and the palace was falling far below and Percy felt exhilarated. The landscape of Atlantis below was gigantic, big enough to be its own continent truly, and with scale like that Percy could only imagine how big Pluto was.

'_You wanna have some fun_, _boss_?' Blackjack asked with a neigh, a small smile grew over Percy's face.

"When don't I wanna have fun?" The Pegasus drew his wings in, dive bombing downward in a spiral and as they fell at a breakneck speed pure exhilaration and adrenaline rolled up Percy's stomach like a twister and a cry of glee fell from his lips as he screamed at the top of his lungs. Blackjack unrolled his wings just when the ground was coming up the quickest and they soared so high into the air so quickly Percy felt his head get lighter. He was laughing and Blackjack was braying his own amusement. "You're awesome, Blackjack," He grinned petting the pegasus' side.

'_Yeah_,' Blackjack continued to bray, '_tell me somethin' I don't know_.'

Percy just laughed in response. He and Blackjack glided through the air, almost to port. Percy sighed, looking down at Atlantis City. Both suns were high in the sky, shining brilliantly and creating such a spectacular day. The water was lulling lazily against the beaches and the people were milling all around shouting and talking, living; it only just occurred to him what he was leaving behind. Atlantis had been the only home he had ever known, and no matter how much he asked no one, not even Arne would tell him about Pluto. He was to be an ambassador in a land he knew nothing about until he reached the proper age of eighteen and he was flying blind.

Two years. Woe spiked in his chest, causing a groan to rise out of his throat.

'_Wass' wrong, Perce_?' Blackjack asked, and among all the people who had to deal with him because of his heritage he found the pegasus was really his only friend.

"I don't think I want to leave home, Blackjack," Percy said as they descended downward.

'_Well I could always kidnap ya_,_' _The stallion suggested. '_I know some _real _fine fillies over in Sparta_, _one's this speckled pinto_, _she's got this tail that's just like _'swish' _and_ 'flick'_ and mm! Know what I'm sayin', boss?' _Percy laughed, patting Blackjack's neck. '_I mean_, _they got people more your speed too there_, _if you're not into horselady lovin'_. _It's an acquired taste_, _really._'

"I have to go, sadly." Percy said, moving to stand in front of the pegasus as soon as they landed on the dock. "This is the first time my father's ever trusted me with anything like, ever. I can't let him down." Percy patted the front of Blackjack's nose. "I wish I could take you with me."

'_Wish I could go, boss_.' Blackjack replied, putting his head on Percy's shoulder. '_Us pegasi try to stay away from Pluto_, _though_. _Don't really vibe with us_.'

That gave Percy pause, "You've been there? What's it like—" But the boat's horn sounded again, startling Blackjack enough to make him buck up onto two legs and neigh frantically. Percy settled him down, petting him calmly.

'_Damn ships_, _think they own the whole ocean_. _Somebody ought ta tell that captain I was born out of sea-mist and I could navigate circles around him before he even hit the Hyperion Coast_,' Percy would have snickered but then Blackjack said, '_Uh_, _boss_. _That ship that's turning into a dot out there, is that the one you're supposed to be on?_' Turning quickly Percy cursed into the air, drowned out by another blast of the horn as the only liner in the harbor began to very speedily pull away further. Yelling his good-byes over his shoulder Percy ran forward as fast as he could, when he got to the edge of the docking bay he jumped without even thinking and the water rose up to meet him. People looked on but Percy paid them no mind, the fountain of water rising higher, shooting him into the air before another one caught him and propelled him forward again. Before long he was bouncing across giant spouts, catching up to the gigantic boat with a large print of the King's insignia embossed onto the back of its stern. '_I could've flown you over, boss_!' Blackjack called somewhere high in the air, but with another blast of the ship's horn caused the pegasus to make a beeline back to the castle. '_Fuggin' ships and their fuggin' horns_. _Sorry, boss!_' He cursed.

Percy landed on the deck of the ship with an ungraceful, "Oomphf!"

"Glad to see you could make it, princeling." Percy glanced up, a pair of spotless white pleated sailor's trousers stared back up at him, he continued looking upward, golden button's and admiral's stripes also registered in his mind, but his eyes landed on the person to whom it all belonged. She was a stern looking woman, small of stature and hair as brown as the bark of an oak tree was capped under her officer's hat. She barely reached the top of Percy's shoulder but for reasons unknown he she seemed like the type a person didn't want to cross; perhaps it was the hard set of her sea-mist grey eyes, or the fact that her face looked as if it did not have a "smile" setting. Or maybe even the saber at her side, which did not look ceremonial. He stood with her help, finding that she pulled him up more than he pushed up on his own. "I am Pleione, your father's Fleet Admiral, head of his entire naval force. I have been assigned to captain this little voyage of yours until we reach a dock in Pluto. There you will be assigned a personal guard and you will make quick speed by train to Tartarus."

"You're the _Fleet Admiral_?" Percy blinked in surprise.

"In all that I said that was what you took from it?" Her eyebrow rose and Percy looked away, unsure why he suddenly felt ashamed. She cleared her throat and in a brusque manner said, "Yes. I am the Fleet Admiral. Now follow me, princeling, I'll show you below to your quarters." Percy found himself scrambling after her, and though she was diminutive her gait was long and she was hard to keep up with. "Your father thought it would be best if you arrived in style," She spoke over her shoulder, "I'm not sure if you are aware but this is a naval vessel, her name is _Tempest _and she is not only the most well armed but the quickest ship in our entire fleet. The King must think very highly of your safety, princeling, not even he travels this securely." Percy felt himself rock a bit from her words, but it had nothing to do with the rolling waves. He was as steady on sea as he was on unmoving land.

"I—that's—" But Percy couldn't find the right words.

"Problem, young sir?" Pleione didn't look like she was much older than Triton, but ages were difficult to tell in Olympus. Lives were lengthy and aging was a process that took centuries for those of royal or semi-royal blood, sometimes even longer, and to move as far into the ranks as she had Percy guessed she had some royalty in her. Percy would still be a child in the eyes of his people well into three-fourths of a century.

"It's just that up until about a week ago I didn't think my father cared about me at all," He continued to follow Admiral Pleione, the pace she set was difficult to keep, and with Percy's mind so distracted he almost lost her twice on sharp turns. They passed military dressed men and women left and right, most of them giving him the barest hint of a nod.

"Princeling, this way," She called to him, and Percy corrected himself, fast walking down the corridor to catch up with her. When he was back in range of her she turned again and was off without another word. Percy could never get lost at sea, he knew exactly where in relation he was to any given land mass at all times, but inside this maze of a ship that didn't matter. He knew where he was, location wise, but as for which hall led where he had no clue. "Here we are," She stopped in front of a steel door, a wheel in place of the knob. She spun the wheel and pulled the door open. "Our finest suite, Your Majesty."

The sarcasm wasn't lost on Percy but he couldn't say anything other than, "Thank you, Admiral,"

"Captain," She replied, "Other than during times of war while on a ship I am to be referred to as Captain. Dinner has regrettably already been served, as our dear prince was quite late, but I'm sure our kitchen has something left over. We break fast promptly at 0500, unless His Majesty so chooses to have his meals at any other time."

"N-no, I'll eat with the rest of the crew." Percy assured her.

"If that is all?" He nodded, unsure how to make his mouth work. She bowed once and turned, stepping out of his cabin. Percy sighed, closing his eyes for a moment to enjoy the lull of the water surrounding him.

"Oh, and princeling." He looked up, surprised by Pleione's return, "I have it on good authority that your father has always loved you." With that she was gone again. Percy quickly crossed to the door and closed it. Then, on shaking legs, he found his way to the lone bed set against the wall. His head felt full, brimming with things he never thought possible. Percy found that his breathing was becoming arrhythmic, his sense of home, of family, all swirling into a vortex of unknowing. He was being shipped away to some remote kingdom as a peace offering for two years. Fingers tightly gripping the sheets he sat upon Percy knew that he needed to calm down. He was feeling light-headed and stars were blinking into his eyes.

While wishing his room had a porthole he closed his eyes, reaching out with his mind and letting the vast aquatic world just outside of the ship fill his thoughts. The effects were immediate; a soothing filled him like so much cold water rushing into all of his nervous places. He continued probing outward, feeling the fish and other sea creatures brush against his consciousness like old friends.

This was a technique his mother had taught him at a young age when he had been susceptible to bouts of small panic attacks; when nothing else seemed to work she would sit him by his window and tell him to feel the power of the water below.

It always did the trick.

Blinking rapidly he stared down at his ash white knuckles and slowly unwound his fingers from the bed sheets, flexing them to return the feeling. Perseus was supposed to be a warrior, strong and unshakable. He was the son of the King of Atlantis who was second only to the High King of all the thirteen nations of Olympus, Zeus. But he had been near to having a panic attack over something as trivial as a two year envoy mission. Sighing heavily he knew that this was going to be a long two years if the first day of his journey was any indication.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Oh, look: a new story. I don't know where this came from, I've been kind of wanted to write a sort of medieval/monarchical. Basically I wanted kingdoms and titles and all that jazz. I've been kind of obsessing about this story and now I'm really afraid people won't like it...

But, it's up now. Read and review, if you'd be so kind, and expect more to come as soon as I can get it done.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The trip, Percy came to find, was a rather short one. Two weeks at sea was a trifle for him. Two weeks of open air and sun on his skin was so refreshing that the young prince took to the less than desirable tasks given to him by Admiral Pleione with gusto, "Your father has left you in my care," The Admiral said to him the next day of his voyage, "That being the case I expect you'll act the part of a good seaman, princeling. If you find the work too hard all you need do is inform me and I'll leave you to your nail filing." It took a moment, but Percy realized there was the faintest upturn to her lips and he laughed.

"Aye, Captain." He saluted her and she only smirked, turning on a heel and marching off. Within the hour orders for him to get to the kitchen for potato peeling came to him by way of a petty officer. So he scrubbed and mopped, swept, brushed, polished, peeled, shined, and sharpened as if he had been doing grunt work his entire life.

It was one day when he was swabbing the aft deck, his chest glistening with sweat and his hair matted to his forehead, that he looked up to see the clouds looming overhead. "That's weird," He said to Nerites, a young man around his age who had joined the navy as a cadet and who was now a Seaman Apprentice.

Nerites was a true son of Atlantis. His hair was long and curly and as blond as wheat bleached by the sun. His eyes were bluer than the deepest trenches and sparkled in the waning sunlight as he looked at Percy with a flush on his cheeks. His skin was a deep bronze from soaking in so much sunlight, and his build was slimmer than Percy's but muscle coiled tightly underneath his thin, shapely arms and chest. Nerites' boyish face was speckled in freckles, which were only highlighted by the attractive blush on his cheeks. Percy would have smirked at the boy if he weren't so concerned about the clouds above, he had picked up on Nerites' crush the moment he'd laid eyes on Percy. "I don't really feel a difference in the water ahead of us, and the wind hasn't changed." He said.

"We're getting closer to Pluto, it appears, Your Majesty." Nerites replied in a fine voice, musical almost. He was obviously from a wealthy family by the lilt of his speech, but wealth had not spoiled him to rottenness. This boy was kind, Percy could see that.

Searching out again with his mind Percy knew they were perhaps twenty knots away from the nearest land, "We'll be there within two days at this speed," He thought aloud, dipping his mop in the bucket and mopping across the deck, leaving a shine trailing behind. The weeks had slipped by so quickly that the news actually surprised him. Nerites' face seemed to fall for a moment, "What's wrong, buddy?" Percy wondered moving to stand beside the young man.

"Majesty," Nerites said, though Percy had told him at least nine times that his formal title was to be forgotten. The blush across his handsome face darkened. "it is only that…it's just—you are quite the sailor and I shall miss your company." Percy considered the boy in front of him. His shirtless body was appealing but Percy found he liked Nerites more as a friend than anything else.

"You'll sail this way again soon, I'm sure," He grinned, "I'm sure to be making all kinds of trips back home to report to my father, and Captain Pleione is more than likely the one who will be in charge of my returns. You'll see a great deal of me, Nerites." The boy blushed scarlet, his entire face rouge. "And maybe by then you'll even have a boyfriend or husband, a nice guy like you deserves to be happy."

"Y-Your Majesty what are you suggesting!" The poor young man exclaimed.

"Oh, no, no! I don't mean for it to seem like—I could've totally read the situation wrong, I just thought you…you know, had some sort of feelings for me – which I'm flattered, really – I just think we would be best as friends." Percy winced, sucking air in through is teeth. "Not that you wouldn't be a big catch, 'cause you're really handsome, but I like you in a different sort of way." He sighed, "But that makes me sound kind of like an ass, too. Presuming like that, I'm sorry, I—"

"I-I—" Nerites looked wholly flustered, his face tomato ripe, "Was I that obvious, Majesty?"

Percy laughed, the slight awkward anxiety easing out of him, and he clapped the boy on the shoulder, "If the stammering and blushing didn't give it away, maybe it was that you can't, for the life of you, call me by my first name. You're either unusually polite or..."

Something seemed to catch Nerites' attention, "You're not mad?" He asked, Percy shook his head in the negative. "Do you like…are you like me?" He wondered.

And _that _quirked Percy's attention, as he replied, "Like you how?"

The blond young man leaned forward conspiratorially, "Do you have more of an affinity more men than for women, I mean?"

"Is your attraction to men such a huge secret?" Percy wondered with a smile, and Nerites went full on crimson, his eyes turning to the ground. "I like whom I like, though I guess being a prince I can afford to. No one's ever made a big deal about it before and I personally never put much thought into it; but between all of my lessons I've never really had much time for any sort of romance. The very few I've had have been with both girls and, yes, boys." Nerites' eyes seemed to widen. "But, I want us to be friends, Nerites." He said to make things perfectly clearly, the other boy's shoulders seemed to sag a little. "Not that I don't think you're unattractive, but I would make a terrible suitor. I would be gone for two years, you would only see me during the times I vacationed back home." Here he grinned, "Besides, I've never been one for blonds, you see? My stepmother Queen Amphitrite loathes me and she is as yellow-haired as the day is long." Percy wasn't sure why the boy's face pulled strangely at the mention of the Queen, but he went on, "I've told you how horrible she is to me, so they don't run to my tastes, reminds me too much of her. Not that I can't separate the two of you, you've been nothing but great to me. I'm sorry, I know this all sounds crazy to you."

Nerites only sighed and said, "I understand, Majesty."

"Percy." The prince said with a small smile, poking the boy in the forehead. "Call me Percy."

"Majesty, I can't—"

Percy poked him again, "No, it's 'Percy, I can't—' and yes you can." Then in his most royal of voices he imitated Nethuns, and to his surprise it was rather good, "As Prince of Atlantis I give you leave to address me informally." He grinned wickedly, "I'll even have the documents drawn up and sign them myself if you'll stop calling me 'majesty'. I'll have to deal with that enough in a few days,"

Again Nerites blushed, but he said in his smallest of voices, "Okay, Percy." Percy smiled, and he could admit that the boy was far cuter than should have been possible. Maybe Amphitrite hadn't ruined _all _blonds for him…

Just when he was thinking he could make an exception the dinner bell rang loudly, which turned his attention to his rumbling stomach, "Come on," Percy threw an arm over the boy's shoulders, "let's go get some grub."

* * *

"So there I was, deep in the foul beasties belly. Nothing but stomach acid and sick churning all about me," One of the sailors by the name of Bythos growled. His one good eye, the right, glowered in the low hum of the dim electric light, his left covered by a black eye-patch, a light pink scar sat behind the patch as testament to his need of it. He was a burly man, twice as big as Percy with three times the muscle, but he seemed to be fairly amiable as he had a large group of other sailors gathered around him. "I pulled me sword, Gorgon Slayer, from its scabbard and I hacked open the monstrosity, spilling guts a-plenty as I tumbled into that sweet fresh sea air and the glimmerin' moonlight. But this beast, ah, she was a tough old girl." He went on.

Percy was enraptured by the story, so unlike the few others told to him that were all very academic and historical.

"She raised one of her heads high into the air and rent a shriek that would make even the Captain's dark hair gray at the sound 'a it." He leaned forward across the table, the smell of ale coming off of him strongly though his words were coherent and the look of memory was too strong in his eye for this to be fabrication. "Aye, it was a terrible roar, still haunts me nightmares. But, I could not let meself die, no. I charged her, and the great stupid git grabbed me and tossed me into the air as if to swallow me whole all over again. I was ready for her this time, I raised me sword arm," Here his hand went high into the air, "And I brought it down right a' top 'a her main head, cleaving it in twain.

"The other heads looked on a-shaking and a-writhing with the loss 'a the biggest part of their shared brain, which had splattered all over me might I add. So covered in gray matter was I that I had to bathe twice a day for a week to get the stench off. I pulled back me blade, and while she was distracted and pained I rammed Gorgon Slayer into her heart, straight and true deep to the hilt. A gurgle 'a sound came from the exposed and headless neck, lads, a strange bubbling that was air trying to escape a throat that no longer existed. Then, in one great hurky-jurky movement she stopped and fell. Well, a big ole fleet ship like this one came sailing through the waters a few days after that and after feasting on nothing but monster flesh for three days I was glad to see her. The Admiral was on deck that day, and Bob's your uncle I've been sailing with the _Tempest _ever sense. Forefather's honest truth."

Percy would have applauded, as would the other sailors as was normal custom when someone finished a great sea tale, but a voice broke the air before the ovation could begin. "Bythos, you great liar." It said, "That monster gets bigger and has more heads every time you tell that story," A woman with iron gray hair and a competitive smirk laughed from behind the gathered group.

"You dare to call me a liar, Lieutenant?" Bythos snarled. "She was as big as this whole damned boat, and her armor twice as thick! I barely survived, that's how I lost me blasted eye."

This time the woman identified as the Lieutenant threw her head back and laughed, she sat down at the table across from Bythos, "Alright, Seaman Bythos, why don't you prove your mettle to the others? Let's make a little wager,"

Bythos' good eye became suspicious, "Aye? What sort 'a wager?"

"If you can beat me at arm wrestling, a contest of strength, then I'll concede that you're obviously so strong you could take down a twenty story monster in but a few fell swoops. But, if I win you have to admit the proper size of the creature. If you don't take the bet you'll be labeled a liar _and _a coward."

That seemed to bristle Bythos, he put a heavy elbow down on the table, rattling the poor wood. His forearm looked thicker than the Lieutenant's entire body but she just smirked even more. She was a woman just beyond middle years from the look of her and Percy could even admire the slight square cut to her jaw; and though she was lithe and nowhere near the size of Bythos she had her own fair amount of very visible strength rippling in exposed arms as she took off her Lieutenant's jacket. He wondered what she was doing with this bet though, as strong as she looked the seaman very obviously could win in a match of pure strength such as this. He was twice the size of her. But she leaned forward, elbow on the table and they gripped hands.

"Seaman, if you would please countdown from three?" She asked over her shoulder, a lanky young man nodded and counted, "Three, two, one!" Immediately Bythos' muscles bulged and he seemed to throw his entire weight into pinning the Lieutenant's arm. But, and Percy watched on stupefied, the Lieutenant's arm barely moved an inch. Her smirk broke out into a grin at the look on Bythos' five-o'-clock shadowed face. "Come on, boy, put your back into it." She goaded and a vein popped in the man's head. Sweat began pooling along his forehead as he tried desperately to drive her arm downward onto the table. "Well, if you won't go then I will," She said easily, and when she tightened her grip Percy could hear bones popping faintly. In an embarrassingly quick movement Bythos' arm was pinned to the table and he was howling in agony. "Oh, hush. You aren't hurt you big crybaby." The Lieutenant laughed, she sat back, "Spinning yards is fun, boys, and I'm as much a fan of a tall tale as any, but luncheon is half past an hour over and you people are dawdling. Any one of you thinks you can best me at arm wrestling take the seat, and if you win I'll give you the day off. Otherwise: hop to it, men!"

The men scurried out of the doors like roaches. Nerities grabbed Percy by the arm when he saw that the prince wouldn't be moving on his own any time soon, and pulled him away. But Percy stood for a moment and watched as the Lieutenant went around the table and helped Bythos to his feet. He could read the words "sorry" and "med bay" on her lips, but that was all he got before he allowed himself to be led out of the dining hall.

"Who was she?" Percy wondered as they made their way below deck to continue swabbing duty.

"Lieutenant Leucothea," Nerities said with a tinge of adoration in his voice. "She's Admiral Pleione's second-in-command and she's tougher than anyone around, except the Admiral, of course. She's really quite nice though, when she's not on duty. She's always looking after the crew, bandaged me up a few times. Once when I fell from the crow's nest and broke my arm she called me stupid and told me that I could have broken more than that, and that I was to stay away from high places for a month, but while she was saying it she was rubbing this salve on my arm that took the pain away and wrapped it so I couldn't move it for a few weeks." He smiled. "She reminds me a lot of our mother,"

"Wait," Percy blinked. "Did you say '_our_' mother, as in she's your sister?"

Nerities nodded, though he wouldn't meet Percy's eye, "I have a lot of sisters." He said. "_A lot_, in fact I'm the only boy out of the whole bunch. Father isn't known for his fidelity, and when mother was pregnant so were a lot of the other women in Anapolis. I think a lot more of them are pregnant now, but it's been a while since I've been home."

"Your father is Nereus? _The _Nereus? Duke of Anapolis?" Percy groaned, "Father of Amphitrite, the Queen?" Nerites nodded again. "Oh, _immortales_! I should have known, your name literally means 'son of Nereus' I just didn't put it together. _Immortales!_" The prince exclaimed again, "I'm _so _sorry for all that stuff I said about your sister, Nerities – I hope I didn't offend you."

The boy shrugged, "Truthfully Amie is a bit hard to get along with…"

"…you call her _Amie_? She has a nickname?" Percy would have liked to have died. "Oh, gods. You're my brother and sisters uncle? Oh, gods! You're my _uncle_-_in_-_law_. Oh, forefathers, that just makes this weird now. I was totally going to—" He stopped midsentence and Nerities' arched an eyebrow. "You know what? Never mind, it's in the past now. It doesn't even matter, we're almost kind of related, and that's weird."

Nerities laughed, "Prince Percy, you must realize that a great deal of royal families have intertwining heritages. Not to the point of incest, mind you, but your several times great-grandfather Kronos married _thirteen _different women from all of the nations of the world. Each of those women had a minimum of one child, most had a great deal more, and he sent those children to live and thrive in their own lands. You and I may share some diluted blood, perhaps a few distant relatives from a thousand years ago, but we are as related as a fish to a dog."

Percy shivered, "I know, I know, but I can totally see Amphitrite now, if I squint."

Nerities lost that jovial look he always seemed to be wearing, and the smile dropped from his face, "Does that mean you wish to be rid of my presence? I realize my sister has been very cruel to you and I would understand if—"

"No!" Percy's hands shot out, grabbing Nerities by his shoulders, "No, no, no, no, no! That's not what I meant at all. I actually _enjoy _your company, and you don't seem to hate me, so we're totally friends." Nerities' expression became neutral until Percy bumped him with his elbow. "Okay?"

The boy flashed a brilliant smile and Percy found himself the one blushing this time, "Okay," He said happily. The hatch opened behind them and Percy turned to look over his shoulder only to see the Lieutenant standing there. Nerities became immediately serious and saluted her, Percy gave her a nod.

"Your Majesty," Lieutenant Leucothea said with a slight bow. She was taller than Percy by a few inches, he noticed.

"Lieutenant," Percy replied, waiting.

"The Admiral requests a meeting with you at your leisure, sire. She is in her office,"

"I'll go see her right away," Percy looked down at the mop and bucket he was still toting around, and for a moment he wasn't sure what to do with them. The Lieutenant took the mop from his hand.

"I'll finish your duty, please go see the Admiral." Percy nodded to her again and gave Nerities a wink before he made his way to the hatch, though he stopped to listen for a moment to see what the two would say to each other. "You've missed a few spots, Seaman Apprentice Nerities," He heard the Lieutenant saying.

"Where, Lieuten—" But before he could finish his sentence the sound of water and a surprised yelp tore the air; Percy looked back into the room he had been cleaning curiously only to see Nerities was soaked with mop water, his blond curls tamed against the side of his head wetly. Leucothea was laughing against the wall so hard she didn't even see her brother picking up his own bucket to dump on her. As soon as she was thoroughly soaked as well he began laughing. Percy smirked at them and turned.

"Oh, you'll be swabbing the deck with a toothbrush the entire journey back to Alantis for that!" He heard, only to chuckle as Nerities began laughing again, and soon the Lieutenant's joined. It was good that his father's soldiers were such easy going people, he thought. The idea of stuffy soldiers who only had time for protocol and rules made Percy wrinkle his face in discontent. Even Plieone managed a wry joke and a smile every now and then, she wasn't strictly by-the-book or Percy would be sitting pretty in her cabin with guards stationed at the door, only to be disturbed when his lunch or whatever other fancy he felt he needed was ready for him. Percy also didn't like the idea of being waited on hand and foot. Living in the palace, one would have thought him to feel just the opposite, but as the servants had only ever done the bare minimum for him he wasn't used to it.

Percy hadn't exactly ever had to wash or beat out his own laundry, but he also didn't need someone to change his bedsheets for him, or to draw him baths. Up till this point he had been content being treated just barely better than your average run-of-the-mill commoner. People were polite to him, but they knew that he had no real connection to his father, and they knew he had no chance of ruling, so there was no need to be sycophantic. The occasional 'your majesty' when he was in court had been the zenith of anyone's recognizing his title. And usually when his whole name, title included, were strung together it had little to no positive or desirable follow up inquiries. Like the time he had "accidentally" taken his father's private carriage for a joyride. Or the time he had been testing out his powers and had accidentally invoked a tsunami that had flooded Atlantis' shores for a good week and a half. Or the time—

The Admiral was waiting at her desk when he entered her office, he gave her a slight bow, which she returned and then she motioned to the chair in front of her desk for Percy to sit, he took it. "We're to arrive in Pluto tomorrow night, princeling, the Aviana docks." She informed him, taking a seat, "From there I'll send a small guard with you to the train station, where you'll be met by King Hades' diplomat and a few of his own guard. They will escort you on your three day train ride to the capitol, where you will be received by his Majesty, and you two will make short work of what your new duties are to be."

That sounded about as fun as was expected, "A three day train ride? Can't we just dock in Tartarus? Surely the capitol has a big enough port for us." Plieone gave him a baleful glance.

"Tartarus is landlocked, princeling." She said, Percy felt his jaw hit the ground. "The only true port in all of Pluto is Aviana, which is why our trades with them are so minimal. It's barely big enough for even a small personal skimmer, let alone a cargo boat. They've no plans on expanding anytime soon so as it stands now we're going to have to stay a few miles out and send you and your guard in by way of raft."

Still the prince couldn't believe her words, "That can't be right," He said. "I—Father wouldn't send me to a landlock place. He wouldn't cut me off from the sea like that." For the first time Plieone's eyes seemed to take sympathy on him.

"You truly don't know anything about this land do you?" She wondered.

"My studies were not so broad, no." Percy answered, hoping to finally hear something about the place he was supposed to be taking residence in. "I studied mostly Atlantean history and the history of Olympia, but as for the eleven other nations I was given a very small briefing. I know that generally we Atlanteans stay out of Pluto, there was some bad blood between our countries before my father took the throne. Actually, Pluto was the least talked about of my studies."

Plieone sat back in her chair, "That's not surprising," She examined the prince closely before she said, "Let me give you a brief history lesson then, Your Majesty, so as to make sure you realize why you may receive a cooled reception upon entering King Hades' court." Percy waited for her to continue and she did after a time, obviously gathering her thoughts. "Your ancestor Pontus was a good man, Percy." She began, "But in his early rule he was not exactly a saint. He was a young ruler, and overly ambitious as well. Being the son of a legend will do that to anyone, I suppose." She gave him a long look before she went on that Percy took to mean she was referring to his own situation. "He sought, more often than not, to take things that weren't his, namely other nations. He began his assault closer to home at the nation of Lemnos. His plans, however, were overturned here and he was quickly defeated by an army that outnumbered his own five to three.

"Enraged, he sat upon this defeat like a bird upon an egg. It only festered beneath him until he could stand his embarrassment no longer and it hatched into a new scheme: he would funnel troops into the least suspecting of the nations and then begin to work his way outward. Pluto, has one commercial port, and as I've said it is very small. No one would think a king with the biggest naval and maritime armada in the entire world would be so rash as to try and take a nation with so much dry, dry land and so few places to send ships as Pluto and no sane person would. But his defeat at Lemnos was fresh in mind, and he was not thinking with a clear head.

"So he set to his plan, funneling soldiers that were equipped more for fighting at sea than anything else onto a land where sea barely existed, on top of the fact that this was before the invention of railways the capitol was a three weeks ride by strong horse from Aviana, and that was with good weather." She paused to let the point sink in, "There was a queen on the throne at the time, Queen Nyx. She was a frighteningly powerful woman, said to have eyes darker than nighttime and a soul as black as the pits of all the seven hells. It is also said that she could sense whenever anyone stepped into her land with foul intentions toward her throne. Whether this was true or not Pontus' efforts to sneak into her lands met a rather large hitch when the majority of covert troops were all suddenly killed inexplicably.

"Queen Nyx brought this matter of homeland invasion to the High King of that age, King Ouranos. Ouranos, outraged at the prospect of war and annexing without his consent, closed off almost all trade for every nation with Atlantis and for twenty or so years times were terrible for our people. We had no new technology, no new literature, no incoming crops and our people starved for more than just food. Pontus himself travelled to Olympia and begged mercy from the High King, who relented but downsized the power that Atlantis held in the unified court. It wasn't until centuries later with your grandfather Oceanus did we see a complete return to that great power and sway we once held. Your father has been the model ruler since then, and though he is a proud man he knows how fragile his political foothold is. It won't be until your great-grandnephew or niece that we will be able to truly do as we please again.

"So, in truth, as I've said, your father is placing quite a bit of trust in you to undertake this endeavor. You can see why big pieces of Pontus' reign are left out of our history books, but the Plutonians will go to great pains to remind you of your ancestor's mistake. They are a very cautious people, especially with Atlanteans."

Percy was quiet for a long moment when he saw that Plieone had finished. He let the information absorb into his brain, and finally said, "I wish someone would have told me all of this."

"I just did." The Captain replied, "You have to understand this is information that few individuals are privileged to hear. The shame of our entire nation that not but a generation after we rose to power were we scolded like a child and placed in the corner." A thoughtful look crossed Plieone's face and for a moment she was quiet, then she stood. "Now, I feel as if you've been properly briefed there are a few more matters you will be expected to know before we arrive. Your education has taught you the names of all the current monarchs from each nation, yes?"

Percy gave his own wry smirk and rolled his eyes, "Yes, Arne was quite efficient at teaching me at least the names of the other rulers."

"Alright, who is the ruler of Pluto?" The question took Percy off guard, he wasn't sure if she was being rhetorical or if she thought him stupid. He said just that. "I assure you, Your Majesty, I'm quite serious when I ask if you know who sits on the Plutonian throne."

"King Hades." Percy finally answered in a very disinterested voice.

"And who is the heir to the throne?"

This time Percy stumbled, he actually didn't know that. "I—I have no idea." He admitted bashfully.

"Who is King Hades married to?"

Percy blushed this time, embarrassed and put in his place, "I don't know."

"The Queen's name is Persephone, and she was given to Hades begrudgingly by Queen Demeter of the nation of Thesmos. Rumor has it Persephone detested her husband, and she probably should considering that she only gave birth to one of four of his children. The heir apparent to the throne is their daughter Makaria, she is only a year younger than Triton and I can guarantee she knows that your brother is the heir, knows your sisters names, and even knows about you, princeling." The Captain sat against her desk, "The king's other children are another two daughters and a son. Bianca and Nico were mothered by a noblewoman who had been staying in the palace at the time by the Queen's insistency; surprisingly she and the Queen are said to still be friends. His final and youngest daughter is named Hazel, not a lot is known about her mother but I've heard she was a witch, so you two should get along famously." Percy made a face and Plieone only laughed. "Now, did this 'Arne' you spoke of earlier also teach you all of the other nation's main forms of commerce?" Plieone wondered. Percy nodded, "What is Lemnos's main export?"

"Weapons and technology," Percy replied automatically, "the best of which are supplied to the High King,"

"Caduecia's?" Plieone prompted.

"Medicine, though they trade equally with all the other nations."

"Kouros?"

This was the trick question and Percy knew it, "The nation of Kouros is known more for its music and poetry and being a metropolis for artists than for producing any useable goods; they supply the kingdoms with art. A lot of people don't see this as a particular export, but it is an important thing to be able to properly render our world's history accurately."

"That was almost a direct quote from Echo's _World History Part I_."Plieone smiled, Percy blushed again, caught. "Just saying "art" would have been acceptable, princeling. I am not your schoolteacher. I am not grading you on any sort of scale, only wondering how deep your education goes. So if you know all of that what is Pluto's chief export?"

Percy thought on that and only realized how very little knowledge his textbooks had of the nation he was heading into, it had never occurred to him exactly how much he didn't know about Pluto until he had been shipped there and Plieone had begun pointing it out to him. "Metals?" He said after a moment, "My father said something about riches and jewelry."

"Yes and no," Plieone told him, pushing off of the desk, "Follow me, Majesty." Percy followed behind her as she exited the office. They made their way onto the main deck, walking swiftly and ever more aft. Again Plieone's gait was so sure and quick that again Percy found himself working to keep up. They came to the nose of the ship where the dark clouds were still swirling overhead like a huge rain would hit them at any moment in time; as if the threat of a storm weren't enough there was a strangeness to the water, it felt heavy on his mind as he looked out at the stretch of ocean still before them. "You see, the Plutonian nation is wreathed in magic, Majesty. It is not dark magic, per se, but some might consider it to be. Those that practice the mystic arts here do not purely use elemental power as we do, but blood magic as well."

That gave Percy pause, "Blood magic?"

"Well, I suppose blood magic _is _a form of elemental magic when you think about it. The body is of the earth, and King Tartarus did have dominion over things of the earth, or things within the ground I should say."

"I don't take your meaning," Percy said.

"Death magic, Perseus." Plieone explained. "Their soldiers do not stop serving after they have died in battle, they continue on until the fight is finished. The only way to truly defeat a warrior of Pluto is to burn the body once it's been cut down."

The Prince grimaced, the idea of something so gruesome didn't exactly relax how he felt about heading into this new land. "You say that like you have personal experience with it." He said. Plieone was quiet for a moment.

"I only hope that you understand that this isn't a vacation, Your Majesty." She replied, turning from him. "It's getting late, you should get below deck to your quarters. Tomorrow you will be on your way to your new home. I've done all I can to prep you properly." She made as if to step away and Percy found himself calling her name.

"Admiral." She stopped, not looking back at him. The tailored fit of her coat, and the straightness of her back made her an iconic figure cut against the foreboding sky and choppy waters. "Thank you, for doing all of this. I appreciate it, not even Arne would tell me about Pluto."

Plieone looked over her shoulder, "A great deal of Atlanteans know nothing about Pluto, princeling. Your teacher, despite her many academic awards, could not know anything of value unless she had traveled there herself, and that is very unlikely given her roots that take roost in the sea. As for your thanks, I am simply doing my duty, Your Majesty." With that she stepped away from Percy, again leaving him alone with nothing but his thoughts and the looming presence of the dark world he would soon be immersed in.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The immediate difference between Atlantis and Pluto was the weather. Those black clouds had never broken, and Percy had never been so long without the sun. It shined year round in his tropical homeland. But here the sun seemed to be a luxury that wasn't afforded very often, and instead the cold sprung up like fingers of the dead, caressing with an abusive lover's touch over every exposed part of the skin. It bit and insinuated itself, and despite how many layers you were wearing it only seemed to grow colder still.

The water here was black and murky as they pulled away from the boat, so much so that Percy didn't trust himself to extend conscious thought into it. He didn't want to come across whatever lived in these waters, didn't want to know what lay there in those not-so-deep depths, or to perhaps even awaken something below that ought to have stayed asleep in the first place. He found himself shivering and wasn't sure if it was the cold or not.

So they skimmed across the dreary coast, Bythos, Nerities, Leucothea and Percy. They were the people he had selected to escort him here and they were all silent, most likely a product of the atmosphere. No one wanted to speak, and in the air around them there was the strong presence of rejection, as if the land itself knew who they were and did not want them to touch upon its shore.

Aviana was the first city of Pluto that any of them, save the Captain, had ever seen, and it was the only place in the entire nation to have a docking bay. It didn't look like a seaside city, great spires of iron and steel rose from the ground that Percy realized were buildings. These things were far more imposing than the buildings of home that had been made from shining abalone, even the poorest dwelling of the city had been inlaid with mother-of-pearl. But Aviana arose before him like a great many knives that were set up with their sharp, shining points towards the sky.

The lights here were harsh and artificial, luminescent to the point of irritating with a slight greenish tint. They docked and Percy saw that even the smallest freighter ship wouldn't be able to fit here. He looked back, their own armada ship a speck on the horizon. Behind him lay sunlight and everything he had ever known, before him was darkness and synthetic light and the unknowable.

A hand touched his arm and he looked up. Nerities gave him a gentle smile, one that reminded him so very much of home. He touched the boy's hand and mouthed 'thank you' still not keen on speaking aloud just yet. His fears not completely set aside, but moved to the back of his mind he looked once more at Aviana.

Motor cars zipped by on the street, vastly different than the sprinkling of the ones back in Atlantis. These were sleek and futuristic and Percy didn't like them. He would always prefer horseback to horsepower. But, glancing around, the only animals he could find was a murder of crows flying overhead cawing ominously.

"Come, Your Majesty." Leucothea helped him from the skimmer and onto the dock made from what Percy was guessing was an ebony tree. Little by little sailors loaded his things onto the black wood of the dock. Percy swallowed down doubt, feeling out of place already and he wasn't even in the capitol. "A car should be arriving for us, though we are a bit early." The Lieutenant informed him. Not ten seconds after the words had left her mouth a long, black monstrosity glided to a hissing stop in front of them. It had four wheels and looked as if it could seat an entire garrison of soldiers.

The thing was huge. Two decks that could function as individual homes if need be. Black windows stared out at them like dark eyes glimmering in the harsh artificial light. Double doors slid back on silent hinges and Percy stared up into the great bus hoping to see the inhabitants, though his eyes were not yet completely adjusted to this new light.

Yellow. That was the first vibrant color Percy had ever seen in this place and it was coming down the stairs that laid behind those doors leading into the bus. He realized that it was someone's clothing: yellow shirtsleeves. The shirt, followed below by black pants and yellow trainers, belonged to a girl. She looked as out of place as Percy felt as she came down the stairs of the bus and landed on the black tarmac. Her hair was a frizz of every brown Percy had ever seen, pulled back into a low ponytail. Her eyes were dark, dark gold and her lips were parted in a tiny, but friendly, smile.

"You must be Prince Perseus," She said extending a hand to be shook, "Sorry to greet you without my formalwear on but it's so stuffy on that train and I didn't want to wear it until I had to. My name is Hazel, Princess of Pluto." Hazel. That was the only thing her name could have been, Percy thought. He shook her hand, surprised to find that she had such a strong grip. Plieone's lesson came to him then.

"You're the King's youngest," He said and she smiled wider.

"Yeah, Dad's baby girl." She shrugged. "I'm your welcome wagon. Well," She looked over her shoulder at the monstrous bus she had just emerged from, "Actually _that's _your welcome wagon, it's only driving us a few miles but we didn't know how much stuff you'd be bringing." She looked on at his things, one trunk and two bags. "Minimalist," She observed, "I like it. Well, we are going to the palace, so it's not like you can't get more stuff as you need it." Turning she looked over her shoulder at him, "Come on, you must be freezing in that, it's warm on the bus." Without waiting on him to say whether he was going to follow or not she jumped back up the stairs two at a time and disappeared into the great hulking vehicle.

Percy moved to grab one of his bags when the Lieutenant grabbed him by the shoulder, "You're a prince, sire. In this land you will have to act like it. We'll load your things, just get settled." Percy looked at Leucothea in the verdant light of Aviana, her iron gray hair now a strange grayish-pea color. She looked older than she had on the ship, where even with her obvious age she had been straight-backed and strong, youthful almost. Here she wore open worry on her face, as if the ground itself would swallow them up at any moment. Nodding once Percy grabbed Nerities by the arm and pulled the boy onto the bus behind him, partly because he didn't want to be alone and partly because he knew the others could handle his luggage without the blond boy's assistance.

Once they were standing in the vehicle Percy looked around. Seats lined the interior, but the middle was spacious enough to walk three to a man down the aisle. Hazel was seated at a small bar on a raise platform towards the end of the bus. A pane of glass housed several bottles, and Percy realized that it was a cooler of some sort. He walked with Nerities in tow towards Hazel.

"Do you want anything to drink?" She asked, "We have fizzy sodas, juices, water? Nothing to eat, all that stuff is on the train, but there might be a few candy bars in the fridge. I don't know what Bianca stocked this place with, I spent most of my time on the second deck when we drove down from the train station," Percy had no idea what she was talking about, "Is this your bodyservant?" She wondered, the prince looked behind him at Nerities, who blushed at the sudden attention.

"Uh, no." He said after a moment, realizing that she was expecting him to answer. "He's a friend, Seaman Apprentice Nerities of Anapolis."

"Well that sounds fancy," Hazel giggled, and Nerities blushed harder. "He reminds me of my brother a little with all that blushing," She said. "You'll meet him soon, and Bianca and Makaria. She's a pain, but so are the others. Brothers and sisters, right?"

Percy actually chuckled, the first good feeling he'd had since stepping foot on this strange land, "I wouldn't know, my brother and sisters don't really talk to me much."

"Oh, I had that problem for a long time," Hazel said, "My mom kind of had me in secret, and then she brought me before the King and just sort of announced that I was his daughter and that he had better do right by her."

That sounded familiar, "I bet our moms would get along. Mine's the King's Mage, she did something like that."

Hazel smirked, "My mom's magic too, but she's kind of terrifying. She left me here after that, and no one believed that I was really the King's daughter, you know, cause I didn't really look like him. I look more like Mom." Percy observed Hazel; she had nut brown skin that made her golden eyes even warmer, and an easy smile. "But, Dad says I look like his Grandma. He says he can see himself in me, and that's really all that matters."

"He sounds nice." Hazel snorted before she laughed and Percy wasn't sure what he'd said that was funny.

"Dad's been called a lot of things, but I think you're the first person to ever call him 'nice." She laughed again. "Here," She turned around to what she had called a 'fridge' and pulled down one of the bottles. The contents of it were orange, though the foam at the top was crème colored. She handed it to him and he looked at it, "It's orange sherbet flavored," She said.

"We—uh, we don't have these in Atlantis," He said bashfully. Hazel just laughed again and grabbed the top of the bottle, twisting it and handing it to him. The top had come off and the smell of orange crème strongly wafted from the liquid inside.

"Try it." Hazel goaded. Percy tipped the glass bottle to his lips and to his surprise the drink fizzed in his mouth in the most pleasant of ways. It painted his tongue with flavors, orange and cream, and before he knew it half of the drink was gone.

"Wow." He said gobsmacked. "That's the most delicious thing I've ever tasted." She laughed again.

"Does your friend want one?" She looked at Nerities, Percy glanced over at the boy.

"Do you want to try it?" He held the bottle out. Tentatively Nerities took the offered bottle and tipped it to his lips. Unlike Percy he sipped at it before his eyes widened in delight. Hazel grinned and pulled two more bottles down.

"We have banana, grape, and strawberry in here too, but orange is the best." She told them. "We're not the only nation to manufacture sodas, but people who come here love ours the best. Athens tries to imitate them, but I've had them and they're horrible. Lemnos is the only other place that gets close, but even theirs pale in comparison."

Just then Leucothea and the rest of the guard stumbled onto the bus, which made Percy turn his attention back to Hazel, "Hey, are you travelling by yourself? Isn't that kind of dangerous?"

Hazel grinned, "Well, I _can _take care of myself, but Dad would never send me out on my own, especially on a diplomatic mission. I just sent my guard upstairs, I thought you guys would rather not deal with him. He's kind of imposing." She shrugged again. "Anyway, we should start heading out of here." As if that were the signal the bus lurched forward, hissing once, and then pulling down the road. Percy looked towards the front, unsure how the vehicle worked. He asked Hazel who said, "Um? It's got an engine, but that's not the only thing it runs on. Nico knows more about it than I do, but we commissioned an engineer from Lemnos to work with a development team and this is what they came up with. Like just about everything else owned by the royal family its driven by spirits."

Nerities nearly choked on the drink Hazel had given him, "Spirits?!"

Percy mirrored his concern.

The Princess just laughed amusedly, "Yes, spirits. Ghosts, apparitions, we have a lot of them here. They're nothing to be worried about, they're all quite harmless. You're probably thinking of ghouls, those guys are troublesome. But, nothing I can't handle, and they mostly stay away from bigger cities. Mostly."

"Well that sounds promising," The Atlantean Prince replied glumly.

"Now _you're _reminding me of Nico. I must miss him or something," Hazel smirked.

Percy took a seat at the bar, making Nerities do the same before he turned back to the princess, "Hey, uh, Hazel." He said and she looked at him quizzically, "What're your brother and sisters like? I haven't really heard a bunch about any of you guys."

"Let's see," She looked upward, thinking. "Well, Makaria is the worst. You probably won't have to deal with her much because she's always off doing heiress stuff. But when she's there she tries to order us around like she's already queen. She's a lot like her mom, I guess. I think Persephone hates all of us except her daughter." This was beginning to sound more like home than he thought it would, "Um, Bianca is actually really great. She's the smartest one out of all of us next to Dad and she's really level-headed. The only thing is she tries to mother us sometimes, which I don't mind but Nico hates. He's a lot like our Dad, or at least he tries to be. He wants everyone to think he's a loner, independent, but he's a big softie if you get to know him. He's got a pet dog he takes care of named Mrs. O'Leary and as soon as you catch him playing with her you can tell he's all talk." She smiled. "I guess they're not _that _bad."

"What are the King and Queen like?" Percy wondered.

Hazel chuckled, "Dad is cool. He's really intimidating, though. Like I said he's really smart and kind of quiet and he doesn't smile a lot, but when he does he's handsome." Her face conformed slowly as if she tasted something sour, "Persephone is…well, I mean, she could be worse I guess. She doesn't talk to us, at all. When she needs to tell us something she tells one of the pages to tell us, even if we're in the same room. But that's why I'm glad Nico and Bianca's mom stuck around. Her name is Maria, which is funny cause my mom's name is Marie, and then of course there's Makaria." She shook her head, "Anyway, Maria is nice. She's always helping me with my studies, and with my clothes and hair and stuff. I think Dad loves her more than Persephone, but we're not supposed to ask." She leaned across the bar, "But," She said, "Tell me about you. I want to hear all about Atlantis, you're the first people from there I've ever seen. I expected you guys to have, like, fish heads, or webbed fingers or something."

The sea prince laughed, "Well, I mean, there are a few people that do, but most of them live _in _the ocean."

"People live _in _the ocean over there?" Her eyes widened.

"Merpeople do," Percy nodded, "Grossly overrated though, don't ever believe anything you hear about merpeople. They spread rumors so everyone thinks they're these beautiful, mystical creatures. They look like overgrown lizards with fishtails and human faces."

"And most 'a them cheat at card games," Bythos added from the front of the bus.

"You guys are trying to pull one over my head." The princess decided. "There's no such thing as merpeople."

"Beggin' your pardon, lass, but what they say is true." Bythos replied. "Merfolk are as treacherous 'a lot as any. Thieves and murderous dogs, they are." If the idea of thievery and murder were supposed to deter the princess she only looked more enamored with the whole concept of merpeople.

"What else?" She wondered. "What else do you guys have over there?" So for the rest of the ride to the train station Percy recounted tales of all things Atlantean, Bythos, and even Nerities, chiming in every now and then with a tidbit of information here or there. He didn't think sea monsters and fishpeople were that interesting but Hazel was enraptured to hear about the time Percy and Blackjack had barely escaped from a pack of ravenous gorgons.

"The queen of the gorgons can turn you to stone just by looking at you," He told her in full blown story mode, affecting his best Bythos impersonation. "She's nine feet tall and has a snake's tail where her legs and feet should be. Her hair is made of snakes, too, that hiss and spit venom. Me and Blackjack didn't know we'd stumbled into their territory, but the next thing we knew all these snake-ladies were surrounding us, glaring at us, probably thinking if they glared hard enough they could turn us to stone like the queen. Thankfully that's something only she can do," Hazel had barely blinked since he started and he smirked, "They started jumping at us, but Blackjack is quick. He reared back and kicked one in the head, sending her and all of her hair-snakes to the ground. I didn't have any weapons on me, but I rolled to the side dodging another one. I think she had a crush on me 'cause she jumped at me again almost as soon as she missed." Hazel laughed which made Percy grin even larger, "So Blackjack says, 'I hate to break you two up, boss, but I think we should get out of here.' and you don't argue with a pegasus, you just don't. They're known to be pretty smart. So I ran over to him, and by this time there were, like, twenty of these crazy ladies everywhere. I jumped on his back just as one of their hands grabbed at my ankle." Lifting up his trouser's leg he showed her the claw mark that had scarred him. "They've got some kind of poison in their claws, which I didn't know at the time. Well, Blackjack is trying to take off with me hanging onto his neck with a vicegrip and this gorgon gripping me like I just stole her eggs or something. I finally kicked her off and when he shoots up into the air they start hurling these _huge _rocks at us."

"No!" Hazel said.

"Yes, gigantic boulders. Blackjack says, 'I think they're gonna miss having us around, boss.' And then we're up so high they can't possibly hit us." Percy sat back, "Of course, when I got back to the palace I was delirious from the poison and I had to see the doctor immediately, but all-in-all I'd say it wasn't a terrible adventure."

Hazel laughed, "I like you, Percy." She said, "I thought we'd be getting some uptight, entitled little brat as an ambassador, not someone as cool as you." Percy had the good grace to blush. The bus bumbled to a stop, its breaks once again hissing. "Aw, man. We're at the bus station already, I don't get to go out of town enough." Hazel stood and walked over to a door, she opened it and Percy saw that there were stairs behind it that must have led to the second deck. "I'll be right back, when we board the train my guard will go on the other car."

"Geez, what does this guy look like if you think he'll bother us that much?"

Hazel's eyebrow rose, "You could come find out?"

Before Percy could answer the Lieutenant was at his shoulder, he looked over at her and she had her head slightly bowed. After a moment Percy realized she was waiting for leave to speak as he had seen servants doing for his siblings and stepmother, "Lieutenant?" He prompted.

"Your Majesty, if I may?" Percy nodded, still unused to people not being able to speak freely in front of him, especially for the form's sake of making him appear more princely than he had ever been before, "It would be best if we loaded you onto the train as quickly as possible, Majesty, our departing ship will only stay docked for the six days it will take us to get there and back again, the Captain would not like any delays, regardless of how brief."

There was something unspoken there, the prince realized. Leucothea didn't want him to go see whatever lie upstairs, Hazel's guards. "You're right as always, Lieutenant, the Captain is not a very patient woman." He stood, "I'll meet them at the palace, I suppose." Hazel seemed to buy that, she just shrugged.

"I'll be back down shortly, then." She told him and bounded up the stairs.

"Come, Your Majesty." Leucothea said after Hazel was gone, Percy looked after the girl for a moment and wondered what the beings up the stairs could look like, surely they couldn't have been that bad. Sighing, he followed behind his small guard and they departed from the bus.

The train station was more than a few miles away from the docks. In fact, Percy could barely feel the ocean from where they stood. He reached out but found only mortar and metal in his way, blocking his connection with the one thing that had surrounded him his entire life. Panic suddenly rose in his chest and he looked at his companions, though none of them were showing outward concern.

"Nerities," Percy grabbed the boy by the arm, Nerities looked up, stunned to be manhandled but Percy wasn't thinking. "Can you feel the sea?"

"I—faintly, yes. We're very far inland, and this place is twice as large as Atlantis, or so I've been told. Not to mention our homeland is an island, and this place only goes further still into another nation. There are perhaps a few lakes, rivers, streams, gullies, or whatever littered all around, I can't feel them now if there are, but either way we are landlocked." Percy looked at his hand, realizing his knuckles were white and that he had the strength to bruise with even the slightest bit of effort. He must have been injuring Nerities fiercely. He let go and relief flooded into those blue eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Percy apologized quickly.

"It's fine, I didn't ever need to have feeling in this arm." The younger man answered with a pained but wry smile. "Anyway, the real question is, are you alright, Percy?"

Before Percy could answer Hazel was standing behind them, "How informal," She mused, "You're sure he's not a bodyservant?" Then she leaned in between the two of them and in a conspiratorial whisper said, "Or maybe your lover?" Nerities flushed and Percy found his own cheek blazing with embarrassment. "That's it, then. You're lovers."

"We are not—"

"His Majesty is simply a friend—"

"We've never—I mean he and I—" They spoke over one another and Hazel fell into a fit of laughter. Percy looked at Nerities apologetically once again, but the boy's cheeks were so red it looked as if he had become a beet.

"That means you've thought about it," Hazel grinned. "It's not a thing looked down on here, if you're wondering. Men having male lovers, or husbands. My father has always believed that love is love, or lust is lust, and that there is no sin against our forefathers in it."

"Well that's fine and dandy." Percy muttered, not knowing what else to say he was so mortified.

"Yes, it is. It means my brother will be able to marry whomever he pleases, and I'm thankful for that." Before either boy could react she had her arm through theirs and she pulled them along, "We should be boarding soon. The train may wait till the end of time for us, but I doubt my father would have the same patience, and your naval associates really must be itching to get back home. From what I hear Atlanteans dislike us twice as much as they think we dislike them."

Neither Nerities nor Percy had an answer for her, she simply pulled them into the station, more double doors sliding open soundlessly and automatically for them. Percy wondered if there were ghostly valets or if the doors were some kind of machination of King Hephaestus' realm. Lemnos was the technical wonder of the world, Percy had heard it said that they paid for things not in currency, but in swapping blueprints there. It had never truly been a place he had ever wanted to visit, but he bet it at least had sunlight.

"Does the sun ever shine here?" He wondered as they walked through the station. There were trains in Atlantis, but Percy had only ever travelled to Jackson once to visit with his mother's family. The train ride had been smooth, and really it had only taken a few hours to reach his mother's hometown, three days seemed like a lifetime when Percy thought about it.

"Oh, there are days when it comes through. Dad has to be in a good mood though, or we never see the light of day." She made a face, "Actually, we hardly ever see it."

"Your father controls the clouds?" Nerities wondered, Percy wondered the same thing but his companion had beaten him to asking the question.

Hazel looked at the blond young man, "You know," She said, "To address a princess without noble birth is unlawful here. Punishable by lashing."

"Well, then," Percy grinned, "It's a good thing Nerities is the son of a duke, isn't it?" That caught her attention, but she smoothed the look of slight surprise off of her face.

"It is," She admitted, looking at Nerities with interest, "but I only said it so he would know once we got to the palace not to speak without leave from one of the girls, Makaria is really the only one who you should watch out for, but in the presence of my father or my stepmother I wouldn't advise even looking our way."

"Despite his lack of taste in women?" Percy wondered, and laughed when the boy went red again.

"Even despite that, the Queen is twice as stiff on rules as her daughter is." Hazel placed a hand on Nerities' arm in a friendly gesture, "But, to answer your question: this whole realm is subject to father's wishes. Not just the people, but even the atmosphere itself. Not, perhaps, to the extent of the High King who can shoot lightning down from the sky if you displease him, but still. Dad is pretty much a dark cloud with a silver lining, that silver lining being that he is a great father and an even better king. Despite his moodiness, which our brother shares, he has the tactful mind of our grandmother, who ruled before him. You'll meet her too, eventually."

"She's still alive?" Monarchs normally ruled till death, so this tidbit of information surprised him.

"I'm pretty sure Grandmother Rhea is immortal, even if she does spend a great deal of her time sleeping. When she is awake everyone but father usually avoids her, he's the only one she won't hit on the head with her walking stick. I saw her strike the Queen once and nearly died laughing." Percy smirked at that. At least he felt he would never be bored here, from the sound of it.

They boarded the train, Leucothea and the others filing into the car not too much later. The car itself was spacious, though the entire train had looked rather luxurious. The interior wallpaper was pinstripes of a dark red and gold, and a crème colored molding split across the middle of the wall, underneath the molding the paint was the same red as the strips in the wallpaper. The carpet was a pristine white, and the many couches that seemed bolted to the wall were a manila color. A small crystal chandelier provided gaslight from above them, and Percy was glad to be quit of the harsh artificial sun, though he worried what he would feel like once they got to Tartarus.

It was on one of the couches that Percy settled into, Nerities on his left and Hazel on his right. He leaned his head back, tired of traveling and weary from perhaps the fatigue that came with lack of proper sunlight.

Three days. Three days seemed like a very long time to be on a train. Percy sighed because he felt very much like cargo now, always being shipped and transported. He had not been stationary for over two weeks now, and though three more days in the scheme of things didn't seem like much he was itching to, if not go home, then at least be at his destination already.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, you guys get a two chapter update because I thought the second chapter was more just a transition and needed more context. We're moving quick now! I really hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. I know I am.


End file.
